La foto
by Kagarix3
Summary: Kid se cambia al taller de fotografía solo para estar con Chrona,(pero el no lo quiere admitir :v)de aquí una tarea que se complica para ellos, esta misma tarea traerá consecuencias malas y buenas que les hara ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, uwu primer fic ;D . .)/ viva el KidxChrona y se callan por que es mujer ewe
1. la foto secreta

Aam bueno este es mi primer fi casi que pido compasión DD: y pos bueno aquí ta!

Soul eater no me pertenece solo esta historia ( ._.) si fuera mío estaría forrada de dinero pero po´s bueno

**.-.-.-.-.-Kid pov.-.-.-.-.-**

_Estaba en los pasillos del Shibusen esperando el cambio de clases hacia los talleres, estaba aburrido de mi taller, era muy asimétrico y estúpido, más por el mono azul asimétrico(Black Star) que solo se hacía el gracioso, me urgía un cambio de taller. Interrumpió mis pensamientos la hermosa y simétrica figura de Chrona ,se acercaba hacia mí con una cámara(ya que tomaba el taller de fotografía).Había escuchado que tenía que tomar una foto al compañero que más apreciaba, era un hecho que esa persona era yo._

-K-Kid..p-podrías tomarme u-una fo -to c-con a-alguien?-

-claro, pero con quién?- _me hago el difícil, claro, ya sé que la foto es conmigo, pero quiero parecer que la noticia llegara por sorpresa, quiero ver como se sonroja tan simétricamente, me encanta como se sonroja y sus labios tiemblan. Pero de repente llego Maka_ (N/A.:a interrumpir el momento :T).

-m-me tomare la f-f-foto con M-Maka-_mis ánimos se fueron por debajo de la tierra, me quede pálido y petrificado por aquella respuesta_

-bueno, pónganse para la foto…de manera simétrica, por favor-_eso sí, si querían mi ayuda tiene que seguir mis reglas ¬¬_

_Chrona se puso alado de Maka abrazándola, la foto era perfectamente simétrica, justo cuando la iba a tomar la foto, Ragnarok salió de la espalda de Chrona discretamente y les puso cuernos en la cabeza a haciendo total mente asimétrica la foto, aparte de horrenda, y accidentalmente tome la foto que aparte de todo salió inclinada, haciéndola más horrible y repugnante de lo que podía ser._

_Cuando Chrona se dio cuenta, solo gimió molesta, como si no pudiera hacer nada. Cuando mire la foto, era realmente horrible, repugnante y asquerosa (para el, obvio xD) que me dio tanto coraje que tuve que golpear a Ragnarok _

_Al darle el golpe, accidentalmente también golpee a Chrona, haciéndola caer al suelo y levantando ligeramente hasta los muslos de Chrona dejando ver poca parte de sus pantaletas; en ese momento tuve que escapar hacia el baño de hombre a detener la hemorragia nasal que había causado aquel acto._

_Al día siguiente (que también tenían clases de taller) decidí cambiarme al taller de Chrona (A:e3e acosador) para pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado el otro día._

_Entre al salón y ella estaba sentada, mirando su cámara, y casi sin prestar atención a Marie-sensei._

_-Marie-sensei- hable tocando la puerta, en ese momento Chrona volteo a verme y se sonrojo levemente, trate de no volverme loco ante ese sonrojo tan simétrico _

-Shinigami-kun~ que se te ofrece?~-

-me he unido a su clase-_no podía dejar de mirar a Chrona sonrojada, ya que era bellísimo verla así_

-ok, Shinigami-kun, puede pasar a sentarse, de hecho estábamos haciendo equipos para un proyecto-_ me sente a dos lugares después de donde estaba Chrona, sin querer _(N/A.: :T Aja! "Sin querer")_ volteaba a ver a Chrona a los ojos, y de repente volvía a poner atención a Marie-sensei, pero era inevitable dejar de ver los ojos perfectos *simétricos* que ella y nadie más tenia._

_En un momento me percaté de que Marie-sensei había pedido organizarse en parejas para el proyecto, e inesperadamente, todos habían formado equipo, excepto yo y… _

-Shinigami-kun! Se ha quedado sin equipo, he?_ –Dijo Marie-sensei con un poco de arrogancia_\- bien en ese caso tú harás equipo con Chrona-chan -

-¡NO!-_grite un poco sonrojado en vista de aquella decisión que había tomado Marie-sensei, sin percatarme de que Chrona se sintió despreciada al oír mi respuesta._

-¿Por qué no? Shinigami-kun_\- jum, buena pregunta, no sabía si podía contenerme al tener cerca de Chrona, no es que fuera a hacerle algo malo, pero sus labios me podían obligar a besarlos y hacerlos suyos con solo verlos tan cerca ,no sabía cómo tratar con ella (N/A: :T lo raro es que se enamoró de ella sin saber cómo tratarla)era tan frágil emocionalmente que no quería dañarla; me di cuenta que Chrona se empezó a sentir mal consigo misma. Traté de calmarme:_

-está bien Marie-sensei, y-yo hare equipo con Chrona-_dije suspirando y sonrojado._

-eso creí, bueno en este proyecto tomaran fotos de 3 lugares en Death City, al menos quiero 15 fotografías de cada lugar-_todo el salón se quejó por "la gran tarea" que había dejado la profesora, en realidad no era tan complicada_

_-_tienen que entregarlas en un disco de presentación para el 11 de noviembre- _si hoy era 5 de noviembre, teníamos cinco días para tomar las fotos…¿cinco?...¡¿CINCO?!... ¡¿por qué el cinco?!...¡sería mejor si fueran ocho!_

_La campana sonó, anunciando el término de las clases; no me di cuenta por estar pensando sobre el ocho y como hacer las letras d, h y k totalmente simétricas, esto tardo alrededor de una 1hr._

_Al darme cuenta todo el shibusen ya estaba vacío, en el salón solo quedaba yo; decidí salir a dar un vuelta, todavía no me quería ir, justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, sentí unos golpecitos en el hombro…_

-k-kid…- _dios, su presencia era tan imperceptible que la pase de largo, como si no existiera. _–¿p-podrimos decidir l-los l-lugares donde t-tomaremos las f-fotos?-

_-_claro, pero mejor vamos a mi casa para salir de aquí de una vez- (A.: no que no? e3e)

-s-sí, vamos…- _su voz tan tímida me daba mucha ternura pero no lo puedo hacer notar, o mejor dicho no debo demostrarlo, aunque no quisiera, siempre que pensaba algo lindo sobre ella, siempre me sonrojaba; de repente uno de sus cabellos se cayó a su lado derecho, haciendo que se viera asimétrica, y ¡no podía permitirlo!_

_Tome su cabello, provocando que Chrona se sonrojara y al mismo tiempo provocando que yo me sonrojara más que ella (A.: ._. circulo vicioso), trate de ponerlo en su lugar original, pero como Chrona estaba como a unos 50 cm de lejos, di un paso hacia delante, quedando demasiado cerca de ella, tanto que se sonrojo a mas no poder, con su pelo ya acomodado solo me quede parado enfrente de ella, muy quieto y poco a poco, muy lento, me acercaba a ella para darle un be…_

-KID! ¡¿YA NOS VAMOS?!- _interrumpió Liz, asomándose por el marco de la puerta, con ella Patty_

-ujum… Kid-kun hace cosas pervertidas con Chrona-chan...~-_dijo Patty, haciendo que Chrona se sonrojara todavía más de lo posible_

-¡n-nada de e-e-eso!-_empecé a decir histérico-_s-solo le a-arreglaba el c-cabello-_Chrona solo asentía muchas veces con la cabeza mientras Liz y Patty solo se burlaban _–a-además, Chrona vendrá a casa con nosotros-

-YAY! Genial Chrona-chan!-_comenzó a gritar Patty muy emocionada._

-bueno entonces vámonos ya- _Liz comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del shibusen._

_No sé si tenía nervios, estaba celoso, o el asimétrico atuendo de Liz me hacía enojar…_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Chrona pov.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Íbamos llegando a la mansión Gallows y n-no sabía lidiar con lo que había dicho Patty hace un momento, e-era muy vergonzoso, mas p-porque ahí estaba Kid-kun, tal vez desde un principio no quería ser equipo conmigo porque no soy simétrica, n-no se lidiar con la simetría, p-pero me esfuerzo lo más que puedo con esto._

-hola, holitas!~ Chrona chan! Que sorpresa verte aquí!~, bueno, me voy, Spirit-kun necesita de mi ayuda~ así que chao~_-_

-hasta luego Shinigami sama!- _nos despedimos de él hasta que se perdió de vista._

_-_por favor Chrona pasa, en un momen...-_iba decir Kid cuando lo interrumpió Patty_

-Chrona chan!~ vamos a hacer jirafitas con servilletas de papel~ jum~-_sinceramente, no se lidiar con las jirafas de papel, n-no me agrada hacerlas, pero eso hace feliz a Patty así que tendré que hace…_

-PATTY! Primero, yo y Chrona tenemos que hacer el proyecto-_bueno, otra vez Kid me salvo, d-de Patty-por favor Chrona pasa a mi habitación en un momento yo subiré-asentí con la cabeza subí las escaleras_

_El cuarto de Kid era grande y de color azul, la cama pegada a la esquina y enfrente de ella el closet, quise resistirme a la tentación pero no se lidiar con ella, así que abrí el closet y tome una de las camisas de Kid (A.: acosadora~)y la olí, olía a algo único, al único Kid, su única calidez y seriedad impregnada en su olor, pensar que e-estaba recargada indirectamente en su pecho, hizo que sintiera algo, un sentir que me daba miedo pero que a la vez , me hacía sentir…bien, calmada, como si todo estuviera bien, como con ganas de llorar, nerviosa, todo al mismo tiempo, es muy extraño sentir esto que nunca había sentido. En ese momento comencé a oír pasos subiendo las escaleras, t-tenía que esconder la camisa de Kid!quería seguir oliendo su camisa, así que la guarde en la pequeña mochila donde guardaba mi cámara, hice muchos esfuerzos pero la camisa no entraba y los pasos se oían más cerca ,mierda, si no la guardo rápido.. N-n-no s-sabría l-lidiar con e-eso._

-Chrona, espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto, traje un…. ¿qué haces tirada en el piso?-_traía una bandeja de plata cargando con dos vasos de algo_

_-n-nada Kid, solo r-revisaba tu closet y olía tus camisas, nada fuera de lo normal, me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi si envés de pensarlo lo hubiera dicho._

-n-nada Kid, guardaba a-algo en mi m-mochila y-y me tuve que r-recargar en el piso_-dios, no se lidiar con mentiras, me tuve que levantar para ayuda a Kid, milagrosamente la camisa si cupo en mi mochila_

-o-ok, bueno traje esto para comer en lo que estamos aquí- _mientras ponía la charola en la mesita que tenía en medio de la habitación yo estaba parada enfrente de un librero con discos, la mayoría de ellos no los conozco así que decidí preguntar_

-¿K-Kid? ¿d-de que s-son e-estos discos?_-mientras tocaba los discos tratando de leer_

-¿hmm? ¡Ah!, son baladas románticas, t-talvez pienses que soy cursi, pero es lo que me gusta-_no, no es cursi, es ¿r-r-romant-tico? -_¿quieres escuchar algo?-_dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás de mí, me hizo sonrojar, como siempre lo hace, tomo un disco al azar y lo puso en el reproductor, empezó un ritmo lento como el de un vals._

-¿me permite esta pieza, señorita Makenshi?-_extendía su mano, invitándome a tomarla y bailar con el_

-n-no se bailar-_dije muy bajito como para que no escuchara, pero si lo hizo_

-no importa, sube en mis pies-_hice caso a lo que me dijo, pues mis pies sobre los suyos, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y la otra con la suya. Comenzó a mover sus pies, a bailar, y yo me movía con él, en el ritmo lento y gentil como el, me di cuenta que estábamos a pocos centímetros para que nuestros labios se encontraran, estamos a punto de b-besarnos pero…Ragnarok salió de mí y tomo la cámara de Kid (discretamente) y cuando solo faltaban 2 centímetro para besarnos, Ragnarok apunto la cámara hacia nosotros_

-¡SONRRIE!- _grito y tomo la foto, el flash aturdió a Kid y a mí, haciéndonos caer al suelo, y a mi golpeándome en la cabeza con la cama_

-DATE POR MUERTO RAGNAROK!-_grito Kid abalanzando se sobre mí y Ragnarok, me sonroje a mas no poder mientras Ragnarok se escondía otra vez en mi- ¡¿Dónde estás maldito cobarde?!- golpeaba mi espalda para que saliera_

-Kid-kun!-_grite para que se detuviera (A.: yo escribo, si entienden cosas pervertidas no es mi culpa: v)_

-l-lo siento Chrona... ¿e-estas bien?-

-S-si… ¿si s-se t-tomo la f-foto?-_agarre la cámara de Kid y de la di_

-no… es que no tenía memoria, suerte que no la tomo-_y me dedico una sonrisa de cómplice, como si lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer se tuviera que quedar como un secreto…nuestro…me encanta_

-b-bueno, ¿entonces a-adonde iremos a-a t-tomar las fot-tos?-_ me sonroje por lo de antes_

_-_mmm…que te parece si vamos al parque que está cerca de donde jugamos basquetbol?-

-si! ¡Y el segundo lugar puede ser Death Cyte, le tomamos fotos a los lugares interesantes y que casi nadie conozca!-_de alguna manera me empecé a emocionar, la canción que se reproducía en el estéreo me ponía feliz _

-WOW!-_ no entendí que fue ese "wow" y s-supongo que me sonroje…mucho_

-¿q-que p-pasa?- estaba más caliente (N/A.: dela cara pervertidos, de la cara! e3e) de lo normal, causo una reacción extraña en mi

-e-es que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar sin tartamudear… te oyes linda-_por dios!, n-n-no se lidiar con halagos… y creo que él tampoco, se tapó la cara de lo sonrojado que estaba… igual que yo _

-y-y-o…a-a…n-n-no s-se –l-lidiar c-c-con h-h-halagos-_no sé si tenga razón pero, cada vez me ponía más roja, si eso era posible_

-b-bueno…el otro lugar?-_Kid cambio de tema, c-creo que se sintió incomodo, así que es mejor continuar_

-n-no lo sé…t-talvez se nos ocurra algo d-después de ir a los o-otros lugares-

-entonces…nos vemos mañana?-_m-mañana? N-no es muy r-rápido? _

-s-si ¿e-en el s-shibusen?-_n-no se lidiar con acuerdos para verse, casi no veo a nadie, la música del estéreo rompe el silencio incomodo de la conversación, ¿Kid ya se aburrió de mí? Ya no sé qué hacer, el silencio entre nosotros es cada vez más fuerte_

\- sí, ¿te queda más cerca no? Así solo tendrás que esperarme afuera- ¿_s-s-se p-preocupo p-por mí?...no lo creo…n-no debería_

-s-si- _ ok, pensare en un numero simétrico…s-solo se me ocurre el 8, ¿estaría bien a las 8 de la mañana? ¿No sería muy temprano?_

-t-te parece si nos vemos alas 8am?, E-es que… es un numero simétrico y nos daría más tiempo para hacer nuestro trabajo-_ (A.: si claro, "hacer nuestro trabajo", e3e yo se que la quiere violar) pareciera que la música fuera cambiando conforme a la situación, cuando hay un momento incomodo comienza a sonar más fuerte, la letra es más triste, y cuando el momento es sumamente lindo suena muy lento y la letra es muy linda_

-s-si está bien-_ creo que vamos bien, trato de hacer que esto vaya bien, digo, por alguna razón quiero que él se sienta bien estando conmigo, porque a mí me gusta como es conmigo, en la manera que trata de ayudarme y hacer que no tenga miedo eso m... me gusta, me dedico una sonrisa, después de eso todo se quedó callado, como si nadie estuviera ahí pero al mismo tiempo como si solo estuviéramos él y yo, como si nada existiera; nos veíamos a los ojos, podría ver sus ojos por siempre, ese color ámbar era hermoso, con solo verlo podía perderme en sus ojos, parecían que escondían algo solo para mí, hubo una parte de la canción que me encanto, decía "te quiero decir, me siento tan débil sin ti. Quiero guardarme a la moral, darte unos besos que quizá tenga que robar de tu boca, mía", realmente quería decir eso, tener el valor de decir eso pero…no se lidiar con eso_

**-**Chrona…-_me puse nerviosa, me sonroje (N/A.: más?!) estaba tan perdida que me espanto y di un pequeño saltito _

-¿q-que pasa?-

-ya son las siete y está muy oscuro-_rayos, no me había dado cuenta, ¿Cuánto tiempo no abramos estado mirando? _ \- ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta el shibusen?-

-s-si, no s-sabría lidiar con la o-oscuridad-_soltó una pequeña risita, creo que lo que dije fue infantil_

-pero si estoy contigo no sería igual? Es la misma oscuridad-_p-porque hablamos de mis miedos? A qué viene todo esto?_

-n-no s-seria lo m-mismo, -p-p-porque e-estaría c-contigo-_waaaaa, ok, tranquilla, lo dije tan bajito que talvez no escucho, aunque creo que si por que se sonrojo_

\- bueno… mejor vámonos-_se levantó y me dio la mano para que la tomase, la tome, me levante y sin querer _ (A.:T Aja…) _quede (otra vez) a escasos centímetro de él, podía sentir su pecho en el mío, me había tomado de la cintura, me sonroje mucho y casi lloraba pero no lo hice… no sabría lidiar con eso… _

_En eso entraron Liz y Patty abriendo la puerta azotándola_

-¡KIIID!¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES A CHRONA?!-(A.: ya te agarraron degenerado)_ Liz grito muy fuerte, tanto que Kid me soltó, me decepcione un poco._

-L-Liz no es lo que parece!-_gritó nervioso, dejándome a un lado de él._

-entonces que quieres que pensemos, he?!-_Liz gritaba muy fuerte mientras Patty solo se reía, y yo todavía más me sonrojaba_

-e-es que…-_Kid trataba de explicar pero no podía, ok, ya nos metimos en problemas, talvez si digo que no pasó nada… _

-Chrona, ¿este mocoso te hizo algo malo?-_o-ok, hora de la verdad, de repente sentí algo en mi mano y de pronto vi que me jalaban para delante._

-¡KID, DETENTE AHORA MISMO!-

-¡CORRE KID CORRE! ~-_Patty se emocionó mucho porque no me había dado cuenta que corría con Kid hacia afuera de la mansión, casi ni sentí mis piernas por lo rápido que corrimos, agarrados de las manos. Corrimos casi hasta llegar a el callejón donde ya me había encontrado con Medusa yace tiempo, pero prefiero no recordar eso._

-e-estas bien Chrona?-_estábamos jadeando de tanto correr_

-s-sí, s-solo n-no siento las p-piernas-_sonreí muy poquito, pero él se dio cuenta y me devolvió la sonrisa_

-entonces sigamos-_comenzamos a caminar, ahora si el silencio era incomodo, caminamos unas dos cuadras y todavía ni una palabra..._

-n-no s-se lidiar con s-silencios incomodos- _murmure_

-Chrona, siento haberte metido en un problema como el de hace rato, Liz de verdad cree que soy un pervertido-(A.: si claro y no lo eres? xD)_u pervertido? El? Bueno… no lo creo…él es muy caballeroso para serlo_

-¿n-no te regañaran c-cuando regreses?-

-bueno espero que no…-_el silencio incomodo crece más y más, esta vez no había música para salvarnos, y-ya no se que decir, lo peor de todo es que caminamos muy lento y a este paso llegaremos muy tarde, m-me estoy sonrojando… e-esto no es bueno…._

-Que divertido no?-_ hasta a lo malo le encuentra lo bueno_

-s-si…Liz t-tal vez piensa m-mucho antes de e-escuchar…-_puedo ver el shibusen un poco cerca, espero que esto termine rápido_

-siempre es si-_rápido… ya quiero llegar_

-¿d-de que t-tomaremos f-fotos mañana?-

-pues… de lo que pasa en el parque supongo…-_llegamos a las escaleras, ya quiero llegar con el "Señor rincón"_

-s-si quieres y-ya m-me puedo ir s-sola desde a-aquí-

-¿de verdad?-_asd...se…se preocupa por mi…_

-s-si-

-bueno…entonces te veo mañana-_s-se a-acercó a mí, m-me tomo d-d-de la nuca y me dio un b-b-beso en la mejilla, m-m-me s-sonroje mucho. El solo se fue tranquilo como si nada, mientras yo subía las escaleras muy muy muy sonrojada…r-realmente n-no se l-lidiar c-con e-esto._

_Llegue a mi habitación y fui directo al Señor rincón, me puse en mi posición de siempre…pero en vez de mi almudada, tome la camisa de Kid…me pase así casi toda la noche de no haber sido por Ragnarok que me despertó_

-idiota, ¿no te das cuenta que cometiste un crimen?

-¿e-e-enserio?-_no, si esto fuera un crimen…_

-no, pero ya duérmete-_que alivio, pensé que me tendría que escapar_

-s-si-_me fui a la cama y trataba de dormir pero…ese beso no me dejaba_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Kid pov.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Iba de vuelta a la mansión, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, todos mis modales se desvanecieron en ese beso tan atrevido que le di a Chrona, me pregunto si sentirá lo mismo que yo por ella, no sé si dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos…es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma…me invade un sentimiento muy grande, el cual no conozco, pero solo sé que me gusta este sentir, cosas que me gusta de alguien tan asimétrico como Chrona me gusta._

_Llegue a la mansión, quiero saber e investigar qué es esto que siento en mi pecho y el por qué, y no descansare hasta que lo sepa; abrí las puertas, el salón se veía desierto…esto es demasiado sospechoso…como sea, me dirigí a la biblioteca que tiene mi padre, si es tan grande en realidad ahí debe estar las repuestas que busco; se me hace muy extraño que Liz y Patty todavía no hayan venido a exigirme una respuesta. Los estantes de libros podían llegar hasta el techo y se podían ver varias secciones, la otra pregunta es: ¿Dónde buscar?, busque un diccionario, era muy bueno para empezar._

_Me senté con el libro en el comedor, le eche una hojeada al diccionario para saber que significaba, según este, decía que "El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres,_ _se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego y productor de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias." "abarca una gran cantidad de sentimientos diferentes, desde el deseo pasional y de intimidad del amor romántico hasta la proximidad emocional sexual.."…ok...yo…no sé si llegue a amarla…de una manera…s-s-sex…agh, tan solo pensarlo me dan escalofrío, en realidad sigo sin saber lo que siento, tal vez deba investigar, me recargue en la mesa, pensando en cómo me siento o más bien que siento, después me quede dormido.._


	2. El parque es bueno

_**7:30 am, viernes**_

_Me desperté con pocas energías…_

-¿q-que hora es?-_voltee a ver el reloj que colgaba de una pared…aah son las siete treinta…¡¿SIETE TREINTA?! Corrí a mi habitación a ducharme lo más rápido que pude, corrí a vestirme solo que esta vez con una camisa blanca y mis pantalones negros en vista de que el día era caluroso._

_Salí a toda prisa de la mansión y me dirigí al shibusen por Chrona, decidí ir a pie, me daba tiempo de pensar en lo que sentía por Chrona…porque realmente no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si se podía llamar amor, realmente no sé qué siento, es como… como con ganas de llorar, nervioso, todo al mismo tiempo, es muy extraño sentir esto que nunca había sentido con nadie; llegue a las escaleras del shibusen, mientras subía pensaba que tenía que preguntarle a alguien… quien fuera, en vista de que nadie fue estaba en la escuela porque era día libre, mis esperanzas de encontrar a alguien no se hicieron realidad, camine por los pasillos esperando a encontrar a alguien y de la nada comencé a oír unos gritos_

-SOUL! VEN ACA!-_me encontré a Maka de frente corriendo, o mejor dicho persiguiendo a... pues ya saben a quien_

-ah! Hola Kid, ¿vienes por Chrona cierto?-

-si, ohm, por cierto quería preguntarte algo-_ok, este es el momento, tal vez por ser su amiga me amenace pero vale la pena_

-¿qué pasa?-

-quería saber que…¿qué es sentirse enamorado?-_lo dije rápido como si me avergonzara de ello, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, me sonrojé un poco_

-mmm…depende de quién-_hey hey hey! No lo diré así a la ligera- _¿acaso te enamoraste de alguien, Kid?-_me miro con una mirada burlona_

-n-no l-lo s-se-_trate de parecer serio pero creo que no funciono_

-bueno…en realidad creo que estar enamorado es sentirse bien con alguien, pero no bien a la ligera, sino sentirse de alguna manera especial, ser abierto con esa persona.-

_-e-entonces lo estoy de Chrona-ok, ya no sé si lo dije o lo pensé_

-LO SABIA!-_ah, creo que si lo dije (N/A:xDD Maka toda loquilla)_-¡hasta aposte con Black Star de que te gustaba Chrona, júas júas júas, gané!-_oh mierda, acaba de lanzar mi vida por el caño, Maka alzo los brazos en forma de victoria_

-por favor Maka! No le digas a nadie sobre esto!-

-no te preocupes…pero no te atrevas a sobre pasarte con Chrona entendiste bien? O eres hombre muerto-_como lo supuse me amenazo ¬¬_

-s-si claro-

-bueno me voy, suerte en tu cita-_¿cita?! No, no, no, esto no es para nada una cita! Solo haremos trabajo, así es!, puro trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera explicarlo Maka ya hacía muy lejos. Seguí hasta llegar a la "habitación" de Chrona, el lugar realmente me ponía nervioso, no era para nada simétrico; toqué su puerta 8 simétricas veces, abrió la puerta, vestida con un vestido negro, corto que le llegaba a la rodilla y con unos botines cortos negros, se veía realmente hermosa(A.: ustedes entienden…hermoso=simétrico ewe)_

-¿e-estas lista?-_casi ni podía hablar de lo hipnotizado que estaba por su lindura _

-s-si-_salió y cerró la puerta, nos fuimos a al parque pero, otra vez, junto con nosotros un silencio enorme e incómodo, pasábamos por las calles y al verlas en desorden me desesperaba, trataba de pensar en algo que me distrajera, comencé a pensar en el beso de ayer, realmente no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, me pregunto qué haría Chrona si le diera el beso en sus labios, si toda, en realidad, toda la caballerosidad que me quedaba se fuera en otro beso más atrevido que el anterior, pero me daba miedo el pensar que ella tal vez se aparte de mi o me rechace, que ella no sepa lidiar con eso y que lo peor pase, seria jugar el todo por el todo; mientras, Chrona solo caminaba a mi paso sin decir nada. A lo lejos pude ver el parque con niños asquerosos (A.: asimétricos xD) corriendo._

_De repente tome a Chrona de la mano y corrí con ella hacia el parque, me dio mucha ternura su gran sonrojo, igual al mío, me encantaba saber que me había enamorado de ella, la sensación era…me molestaba y a veces me desesperaba, otras veces era muy cálida y sumamente linda. Ya estábamos en el parque y solté la mano de Chrona mientras jadeábamos, de alguna manera el parque se veía bien, aunque no simétrico ¬¬_

-K-Kid… -_volteé a verla repentinamente y creo que le dio un poco de miedo_

-que pasa?-

-p-podrías d-devolverme m-mi m-mano?-_mierda, no me había dado cuenta que seguía sosteniendo su mano_

-lo siento Chrona-_solte su mano rápido _

-n-no te p-preocupes…s-solo que n-no se l-lidiar c-con e-esto-_desvió la mirada hacia un lado tratando de ocultar inútilmente su rubor._

_En eso paso delante de mí un gato hermoso (_N/A: ya tu sabe:v) _y lo cargue rápido, Chorna soltó una risita casi imperceptible para cualquiera, menos para mí._

-podrías cargarlo?-_me dirigí a ella con cierta gracia_

-y-yo?-_otra vez estaba nerviosa pero aun así me encanto, puse el gato en sus brazos, al parecer el gato disfrutaba estar con Chrona. Tome mi cámara y le tome una foto completamente simétrica, en ese momento divague en el futuro, pensando en la foto, solo que Chrona no cargaba un gato, en realidad era un bebe, uno nuestro…¡¿Qué ACABO DE PENSAR?!...ok eso no es normal ni saludable de pensar, para hacer eso tendría que…que..._ (N/A: lógicamente imbécil xDD)

_Me sonroje demasiado como para que Chrona se preocupara por mí…_

-K-Kid estas bien?-

-s-si no te preocupes-_mi sonrojo empezó a ir en aumento por pensar en el futuro con Chrona, en pocas palabras cosas __**sucias**_

-s-seguro ¿P-por qué e-estás tan r-rojo?¿A-acaso tendrás fiebre?-(N/A:aaaw Chrona tan inocente :3)_me toco la frente_

-¡NO! E-estoy b-bien…-_me separe del pequeño contacto que teníamos, me alegra mucho el que se preocupe por mi, pero no en estos momentos_

-e-esta b-bien… ¡p-pero s-si t-te d-desmayas no s-sabré lidiar con e-eso y-y t-te d-dejare t-tirado!-_deje de pensar en __**eso**__, mejor lo dejaría para después_

-está bien no te preocupes-_solté una pequeña risita_

-¿e-esta es t-tu primera foto?-_soltó al gato, talvez nunca lo vuelva a ver pero me ocasiono algo muy lindo y eso se lo agradezco..._

-creo que si...pero vamos a tomar más, ven-_la tome de la mano... creo que tengo una obsesión con tomar su mano en vista de que van muchas veces que la tomo, en fin, caminamos por todo el parque, ella parecía que tomaba fotos de cosas algo simples mientras yo tomaba fotos solo de cosas simétricas._(N/A: Ay ese Kid :Y)_De repente el día se tornó aburrida y el cielo comenzó a nublarse de la nada, pensé que debíamos de descansar un rato, después de todo ya teníamos las 15 fotos_

-quieres hacer algo en especial Chrona?-

-p-podríamos i-ir a l-los c-columpios de a-allá?-_señalo a los columpios, parecía una niña pequeña que quería jugar, lo cual me pareció encantador_

-claro, vamos-_nos acercamos y subimos a los columpios, comenzamos a balancearnos y no sé, recordé que jugaba a saltar desde ahí_-te reto a saltar desde lo más alto!-_no pensé que aceptaría pero lo hizo_

-a-acepto el r-reto-_comenzamos a ir más arriba de repente oí un quedo "t-tengo que ganar" de su parte, en realidad era competitiva._

_Saltamos al mismo tiempo, cayendo al pasto cerré los ojos del dolor, creí que me había roto algo de lo fuerte que fue la caída, cuando abrí los ojos vi que acostada delante de mi estaba Chrona, me miro con esos ojos celestes tan simétricos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa; algo de mí me hizo tener un impulso por tenerla cerca, por..., por besarla, era ahora o nunca lo haría, era el momento perfecto, me acerque a ella, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, nos sonrojamos un poco, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, estoy muy decidido. Me acerque a su boca, justo cuando ya no estaba a nada de hacerlo una pelota me golpeó la cabeza, asustando a Chrona y haciéndola gritar, regresándonos a la realidad, un niño asqueroso_(N/A:asimétrico :v) _había lanzado la pelota hacia nosotros, realmente me dieron ganas de golpearlo por lo asimétrico que era, pero a fin de cuentas era un niño y si lo golpeaba me metería en un gran problema._

-e-estas bien?-_realmente me da mucha ternura su forma de preocuparse por mi_

-sí, solo me duele un poco, pero estoy bien-_trate de sonreí para que supiera que estaba bien, me levante del suelo y le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse_

-g-gracias-_se levantó un poco torpe pero ahí estaría yo para ayudarla._

_Cuando me fije en la hora ya eran las 5:30 ¿Cómo nos habremos tardado tanto?; Chrona observaba sentada un estanque de peces, mientras hablaba con Ragnarok_

-Chrona! Vamos-_se paró del estanque y nos fuimos caminando al shibusen._

_No era de disfrutar, pero me gustaba caminar con ella aunque estuviera callada, me hacía pensar en lo que siento y a comprenderlo mejor, aunque Ragnarok se la pasaba hable y hable_

-Chrona, quiero un dulce!-_le ordeno Ragnarok _

-n-no tengo, t-tendrás q-que esperar-_revise mis bolsillos y vi que tenía un dulce de los que a veces mi padre me daba, no me gustaban para nada porque eran muy dulces, pero creí que a Ragnarok le gustaría_

-¡hey, tu, cosa! Tengo un dulce ¿lo quieres?-_le enseñe el dulce agitando la mano_

-¿qué te hace creer que voy a aceptar algo tuyo rayitas?-_cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la cabeza de Chrona_

-lo quieres o no?-

-está bien rayitas-_me acerque a darle el dulce en la boca, pensé que me mordería la mano o algo parecido pero no hizo nada, fue algo tierno supongo_

-g-gracias K-Kid-

-no te p-preocupes-_me puse un poco nervioso por alguna razón _

-hey! Rayitas! NO estés coqueteando con Chrona, ella es solo mía-_Ragnarok esta celoso? No lo puedo creer!_

-¿es solo tuya?-_ quería molestar a Ragnarok y así hacerle pagar todas las que me ha hecho_

-si! Solo mía! Y si la tocas te matare!¿te quedo grabado rayitas?-_Chrona solo miraba a Ragnarok un poco sonrojada_

-Así?- _lamí mi dedo-_¿Qué pasaría si hago esto?-_puse mi dedo en los labios de Chrona_

-K-K-Kid-_Chrona abrió los ojos, nunca la había visto tan sorprendida y sonrojada al mismo tiempo, pero fue genial w_

-¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO RAYITAS!-_comencé a reír a carcajadas mientras Ragnarok trataba de golpearme con sus pequeñas manos-_¡ven acá maldito cobarde, te las vas a ver conmigo!-_movía sus manos tratando de alcanzarme._

-¡ya, ya lo siento!-_puse mi mano en la cabeza de Ragnarok-_aunque te daré 15 dulces más si la compartes conmigo_-Ragnarok se agacho para hablarme_

-que sean 30 y es toda tuya...-_nunca pensé que negociaría con esa cosa_

-¡¿p-podrían d-dejar d-de c-comerciar c-conmigo?!-_ha! Había olvidado la situación inicial_

-lo siento Chrona-_realmente no quería comerciar con ella, solo quería ver hasta donde llegaría Ragnarok _(N/A: ewe sii claro)

-n-no te preocupes, s-solo n-no l-lo v-vuelvas a h-hacer p-por qué Ragnarok s-si es capaz de v-venderme-_me sorprendió mucho, aunque era obvio, que Ragnarok la vendiera por unos simples caramelos_

-haría eso y más por más dulces-_dijo Ragnarok en tono pesado, Chrona se sintió mal por lo que dijo, mientras volvía a su espalda ella se quedó pasmada_

-hey...sabes que él no te haría eso-_trate de consolarla, no era simétrico verla así-_el de alguna manera te quiere, ya viste como se puso cuando te toque-

-b-bueno v-vámonos-_sonrió más calmada _

-claro, vamos-_mientras caminábamos, aunque no faltaba mucho, quería escuchar sus palabras_

-¿nos vemos mañana para ir al segundo lugar?-

-c-claro, a-a las o-ocho verdad?-

-si-_las palabras se esfumaron, la situación se puso tensa, talvez ya la estaba aburriendo._

_Llegamos a las escaleras, volteo a verme y yo me ruborice un poco, a veces odio esos sonrojos, pero la sensación era linda_

-Amm...Chrona, quería disculparme p-por lo de la o-otra noche-

-n-no i-importa-_desvió la mirada hacia un lado-_a-al f-fin y a-al c-cabo m-me g-gustó-_al oír eso me dieron unas inmensas ganas de gritar, me inundo una gran emoción, quería gritar a los cuatro viento que la amaba._

_Nos quedamos parados ahí, como si el tiempo no importara, solo nosotros_

_-n-nos v-vemos mañana -de repente se acercó a mí, me beso en la mejilla izquierda y se fue despavorida hacia el shibusen. Me quede confundido, emocionado, esa emoción del otro día regreso, me toque la mejilla donde el beso y comencé a reír como estúpido._

_**~ Regresando a la mansión ~**_

_Iba entrando a mi simétrica casa cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo son su mano haciéndome regresar_

-hey, Kid, has estado saliendo mucho con Chrona no?-_era Liz la que me interrogaba en pleno umbral de la puerta _

-Sí, es por cuestiones de trabajo-_trate de zafarme de su agarre pero en ese momento se volvió más fuerte que yo_

-¿no será que esas salidas son pretexto para conquistar a Chrona?-_no, bueno si, no espera no, ese era más o menos mi plan, oh mierda, talvez Maka le dijo a Liz que me gusta Chrona-_Kid, acaso te enamoraste de ella?-_puso esa cara burlona que solo a ella le sale_,_ si mi vida de por sí ya era mala por esas líneas, ahora era peor el saber que Liz ahora me haría burlas y haría insinuaciones sobre mí y Chrona_

-NO-_sé que nada va a cambiar si lo niego pero hare el intento-_no me gusta Chrona, solo es mi amiga_-por fin me zafe de ella me fui a las escaleras_

-Kid vamos, sé que te mueres por ella-_trate de ignorarla pero sus palabras retumbaron e mi cabeza; era verdad, me moría por Chrona, el sentimiento extraño (N/A: también es extraño para mí -w- así que no me juzguen!) me hacía olvidar su asimetría y me hacía ver su dulzura y timidez, realmente por más que intentaba no podía sacarla de mi cabeza_

_Corrí hasta mi cuarto, dejándome caer en la cama, pensaba en ¿porque ella?, siendo la más asimétrica de todo Death City tenía que ser ella, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en el barco fantasma, era tan molesta, la odie por ese corte tan desemparejado, antes lo único que me gustaba de ella era Ragnarok, era lo único perfecto que veía en ella y ahora toda ella es perfecta para mí menos ese hombrecito_

_-_no se lidiar con este sentimiento-_fueron mis últimas palabras antes de caer en un profundo sueño_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Chrona pov.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! ¿Cómo diablos pude haberle dado un beso a Kid? Eso no es bueno, ni mucho menos normal, en realidad quería auto-golpearme, pero bueno, para eso está Ragnarok._

_No se de dónde saque tanto valor para hacer eso, y las palabras que le dije!_

"_a-al f-fin y a-al c-cabo m-me g-gustó"_

_Cada vez me golpeaba más la cara con la mano, pensar en eso hace que me duela el pecho, como si trataran de sacarme el corazón, no lo se duele demasiado._

_Quería distraerme un poco, esos dolores en mi corazón me ponen extraña, asi que llame a Maka para, no sé, pedirle ayuda y me explique unas cosas_

-Chrona! Milagro que llamas, ¿estás bien?¿te pasa algo?-

-N-no M-Maka, solo quería p-preguntarte un c-cosa-

-qué pasa? Dime lo que quieras-

-A-alguna vez te a dolido el pecho?-

-como?-

-E-es que me d-duele cuando pienso en...

-en?-_pasaron unos minutos y no respondí, se que le debo tener confianza pero no se-_Chrona...eso es el amor-

-A-amor?-

-si Chrona, ese dolor en el corazón es el amor que hay en ti, eso se siente por alguien, a pesar de las imperfecciones que tengan, como dicen por ahí "el amor es ciego"-

-Y-yo..-

-Lo se Chrona-

-E-es t-tan o-obvio?!

-tranquila, no es obvio, solo que ya lo sospechaba-

-e-entonces e-es eso..-_no sabia si sentirme bien por lo que descubrí o no, ya que nunca entendí eso del __**amor**__ por que mi madre me había dicho que era una estupidez y que no existía... pero pudo estar estar equivocada ¿no?_

-¡Chrona ama a kid~Chrona ama a Kid~!-

-M-Maka! N-no lo grites o-o Soul p-podría escuchar!-

-jajaja lo sé , lo siento lo siento. Me tengo que ir,bye bye~-

-B-Bye bye-

_Me recosté sobre la cama, mirando al techo, pensando si era real ese sentimiento, como es que puedo sentir esto p-por el,¡¿Por qué?!,en tantos años no he sentido amor y ahora nada más porque si llega y me golpea por detrás!,esto...esto no tiene sentido y no se lidiar con ello,pero talvez si ..._

_**Mientras tanto con Maka y Soul**_

**.-.-.-.-.-Maka pov.-.-.-.-.-**

-pobre Chrona debe estar confundida-_me levante del sofá para ir a servirme agua-_Kid debería decirle ya-

-decirle que Maka-chan?-_se acercaba Blair en su forma de gato_-anda anda, puedes confiar en mi_-_

-no sé si deba decirlo, es asunto de Chrona-_decía desviando la mirada_

-anda~-_subía a mi cabeza y se acurrucaba en ella tentándome a decirle-_no le diré a nadie~-

-ok, solo lo diré porque me muero de ganas de contarle a alguien-_me lleve a Blair al sofá para contarle mejor-_veras, Kid ama a Chrona en secreto, pero piensa que solo es pasajero ,mientras que Chrona también lo ama pero no sabe lidiar con eso-

_Blair puso cara de sorprendida tapándose la boca_

_-_wow! Pues tienes razón, el debería decirle-

-pero no se atreve-cruce los brazos molesta-lo peor es que aposte con Black Star en que Kid amaba a Chrona, pero no la puedo cobrar aun-_cuando dije eso Blair corrió al cuarto de Soul mientras gritaba "tengo una idea!". _

_A lo lejos pude oír que Blair le decía...mierda_

-QUE A RAYITAS QUE?!-_mierda mierda mierda mierda, acabo de meterme en un gran problema,Soul llego corriendo en frente de mi diciendo como vieja chismosa-Cuéntamelo todo!-_

_-_ok ok pero no le digas a nadie-

-sere una tumba lo juro!-_bien, puedo confiar en el, ¿Qué podría pasar...?_


	3. Los secretos son malos?

X3 asdfghjkl ya hay dos seguidores! Eso me hace sentir bien xDD me alegro por cosas pequeñas pero es que asdfghjkl soy feliz y asi :3

uwu muchas gracias a mi pechocha admin Kure-D y a Spaghetti-chibi-sama, son la razón de sentirme feliz

:v eeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Chrona pov..-.-.-.-.-**

_**7:00am, Shibusen**_

_-_Levántate idiota, tengo hambre!-

-Ya voy-_me estire lo más que pude dentro de mi cama-_además, ¿no es tan tarde...o si?

-Imbécil! Son las 7:50 corre!-_me asuste con lo que dijo Ragnarok, mire al reloj y solo eran las siete en punto_

-Ragnarok, s-solo son las s-siete-_di un gran bostezo mientras agarraba mi toalla para ir a los vestidores a bañarme _

-pero igual muévete, llámame para desayunar, imbécil!-_ casi se iba cuando me golpeo en la cabeza, nunca he entendido por que me golpea, nunca le echo nada, solo me golpea sin razón, pero en fin._

_Después de bañarme me puse un vestido sin mangas negro como de mezclilla y debajo de el un suéter rojo con cuadros con mis botines negros, lo se, nunca he sido buena escogiendo mi ropa y nunca lo seré, siempre me he preguntado por qué mis amigas se preocupan por su ropa y todo eso, cuando le pregunte dijeron que para agradarle a los chicos, pero estoy casi segura de que ni Soul ni Black Star le importa como visten ellas, así que creo que por eso no me preocupo tanto._

_En fin, comí un poco de la comida que tenía en un pequeño refrigerador que me había regalado Maka_

-R-Ragnarok-_llame para desayunar como él quería, siempre tenía que juntar cosas dulces para él y a veces me compartía_

-Chrona, ahora que quieres?

-te lla-ame para q-que desayunaras-

-Ah! Cierto, pero ya muévete que falta poco para las 8am-_ tuve que poner un plato de unicel en mi cabeza para que el pudiera comer _

-R-Ragnarok...t-tu...tu qué opinas s-sobre K-Kid-_en teoría me importaba lo que Ragnarok pensara sobre Kid, ya que el es como mi "hermano" o algo parecido_

-Sobre Rayitas?Mmm...No sé , se me hace una persona muy exigente, de esas que no dejan de joderte para que seas como ellos quieren que seas, pero creo que puede ser una buena persona-_siguió comiendo y de repente se detuvo en seco_

-q-que pasa?-

-A-acaso...t-te...¡¿TE VAS A SALIR CON EL?!Con ese imbécil!?

-NO! N-no es lo que tú piensas, s-solo q-quería s-saber

-más te vale imbécil!-_Ragnarok miro el reloj y observo que solo faltaban dos minutos-_vaya que eres estúpida! Se nos hizo tarde!¡muévete!

_Tuve que salir corriendo y dejar mi desayuno, solo traje conmigo unos caramelos por si nos daba hambre, Ragnarok se durmió de nuevo, pero eso era lo mejor; llegué a las escaleras del Shibusen y vi a Kid que apenas venia subiendo, traía casi el mismo traje de siempre, solo que en vez de un saco llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, se...se veía gua...¡¿Qué diablos digo?!_

_-_ah,Chrona, no sabía que estabas allí_\- empezó a subir las escaleras más rápido para alcanzarme, cuando llego a donde o estaba me miro de arriba abajo, pensé que los chicos no se fijaban en eso!_

-Chrona...-_dijo seriamente, ¡lo se lo se! Mi ropa es horrible, asimétrica! Como no se me ocurrió que él, siendo el chico más perfeccionista de todo Death City, inspeccionaría perfectamente mi ropa?-_eres...eres...-_un asco? Una abominación? Algo que no merece vivir?¡¿Qué?!-_eres HERMOSA!-

-...he-her-hermosa?-_no pude evitar sonrojarme,¡¿hermosa?!¡¿es enserio?!...¡¿yo?! _

_-_si Chrona, eres la perfección misma en persona!-._.) _no entiendo nada, pensé que mi ropa era asimétrica y ..._

"_a pesar de las imperfecciones que tengan, como dicen por ahí, el amor es ciego"_

_Eso era! ...pero sigo sin entender...yo no veo los imperfectos de Kid por que ...lo "amo"...pero si él no ve la imperfección en mi porque..._

-OH POR DIOS!-_me tape la boca para no hacer notar mi sonrojo y mi sorpresa ¡¿será cierto_?!

-q-que pasa!?-_el miro hacia atrás en busca de algo pero como no vio nada espero a que respondiera_

-n-nada m-mejor vámonos-_baje las escaleras pasando por alado de él, se quedó desconcertado._

_Terminamos de bajar, pero no sabía a donde ir, yo debería de saberlo, ya que yo propuse que hiciéramos esto _

-Y bien?¿a donde?-_realmente no sabía a donde ir así que solo camine a donde fuera, el solo me siguió_

_Caminamos por un buen rato, con uno de esos silencios incomodos que siempre nos invadían sin saber porque, a veces solo hablábamos para indicar que habíamos encontrado un lugar bueno para tomarle foto, de repente se detuvo_

-ya viste esa tienda?-_señalo a lo que parecía una casa vieja, de esas enormes y que al parecer vendían todos los artículos que habían en ella_

-p-podemos ir a-a ver?-_realmente me había llamado la atención y a Kid también porque esta era simétrica como las de antes_

-claro que si, vamos!-_nos encaminamos a la casa, en realidad me daba un poco de vergüenza hablarle por lo de hace rato,n-no sabría lidiar con eso_

_El abrió la puerta para mí, eso era normal en el por lo caballeroso que es siempre, pero eso me encanta, la casa se conformaba de dos pisos, en la entrada se veían las escaleras y en la pared había un anuncio que decía "se vende todo", en la sala había un viejo sillón pero cálido de color gris y de madera, en frente se hallaba un televisor viejo pero funcional, al fondo se encontraba una mesa de comedor de madera con ocho sillas, lo cual encanto a Kid, sentado en él estaba un señor bastante viejo como la casa, se veía amable y al mismo tiempo melancólico_

_Al vernos entrar atravesó la sala hasta nosotros_

-bienvenidos, pueden preguntar por lo que sea, ahora vuelvo-_ se fue a atender a la demás gente que preguntaba por cosas, Kid se quedó admirando una figura de porcelana de un gato negro, que por supuesto era muy lindo para su gusto_

_Decidí dejar a Kid en su mundo y subí al otro piso, habían cinco recamaras con las puertas abiertas y otro cartel que decía "siéntase libre de explorar".Me asome a la primera recamara, en ella había una cama matrimonial y al lado una mecedora forrada de tela con estampado de flores, en frente había un tocador y sobre el un plato con anillos de plata y joyas. Encontré un anillo que estaba café y de pronto, cuando lo alce para verlo, cambio lentamente de color a un blanco_

_-_sabes por qué cambia de color?-_voltee a ver hacia atrás y Kid estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta_

-n-no, y tú?-_se acercó a mí para ver el anillo_

-de niño, recuerdo que mi madre usaba uno, pero nunca entendí el por qué cambiaba-_le di el anillo y se lo puso, se cambió de color a un verde fuerte como los ojos de Maka _

\- eso es de una emoción linda-_entro por sorpresa en hombre viejo de antes –_ese anillo dice que estás enamorado Kid*-

_Kid se sonrojo como un tomate bien maduro, se apresuró a quitarse el anillo lo dejo en mi mano_

_-_de-debe estar defectuoso-_después de decir eso se fue corriendo a la sala. Hubo silencio después de que huyo _

_-_no lo está-_murmuro el hombre con una amplia sonrisa en sus labio_

_-_d-disculpe?

-el anillo no está defectuoso-_se acercó a mí y lo puso en mi dedo-_este anillo era de mi esposa, recuerdo que lo traía puesto el día de su velorio, le jure que se lo daría a quienes se amaran tan fuerte como nosotros, puedes quedártelo- _cómo? Quedármelo así nada más?_

-g-gracias señor, p-pero no puedo aceptarlo-

-por favor hazlo, tú me recuerdas a ella, tenía los ojos como tú-_me apretó la mano me hizo sonrojar muy leve_

-ohm, e-está bien pero le comprare otra cosa-

-claro, como tu desees-_Salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Kid, baje a la sala y el estaba afuera tratando de calmarse por lo que paso, Sali a verlo_

-e-estas bien?-

-aH! Chrona me espantaste-_desviaba la mirada hacia mi_

-aamm...no c-compraste e-el gato?-

-no... Está un poco caro y no tengo tanto dinero-_mmm esto me da una idea(N/A: Chrona en acción (?)_

-e-espera aquí, a-ahora vengo-_regrese corriendo hacia la casa, regrese al estante donde estaba el gato pequeño y por suerte seguía ahí, lo tome y vi que tenía los ojos ámbar igual que los de el, fui con el señor a decirle que me lo vendiera_

-claro, son 150 yenes

-pero señor, aquí dice 350-

-no importa yo te lo vendo en eso-_extendió la mano para que le diera el dinero, cuando iva a regresar con Kid el hombre me detuvo_

-espera, ten, son los colores del anillo y lo que significan, ¡adiós!-_me entrego una lista, la guarde sin verla, llegue con Kid_

-K-Kid, t-ten-_le di el gato en sus manos frías, parecían congeladas_

-hee? Como, como conseguiste esto?-

-l-lo compre allá adentro-_desvié la mirada hacia el si querer verlo a los ojos_

-gracias Chrona-_me abrazo,...me sonroje más y más y más, me parecía a el cuándo dijeron lo del anillo, duramos un buen rato así hasta que sentí unas gotas de agua en mi cara, pensé que estaba llorando pero no, solo era la lluvia, Kid me tomo de la mano y corrimos hasta un pequeño techo de lona para refugiarnos_

_-_esta fuerte la lluvia, a este paso no llegaremos-_de repente se quedó callado, se quedó observando hacia una librería_

_-_lista?-_me tomo fuerte de la mano ¡¿lista?!_

-p-para que?-_de repente jalo mi mano y comenzamos a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, corrimos 6 calles seguidas hasta que nos detuvimos en otro techo, me faltaba mucho el aire_

-falta poco, vamos!-_que?! Pero si faltan 5 calles más!, lamento mucho que lo pensé y no lo dije porque seguimos corriendo, cuando al fin llegamos Kid se quitó su chaqueta me la dio_

-ten, hace frio, ahora vengo espera un poco, no tardo-_entro a la librería, no me molesto que me dejara sola, al contrario, me dio tiempo de tomar un foto a la librería desde afuera_

_Estaba sentada en el escalón esperando, cuando de pronto jale aire y pude oler ese hermoso aroma que es solo de Kid, olia como la camisa que había...tomado prestada, me provoco un poco de sueño, y hubiera quedado completamente dormida pero apareció algo enfrente de mi_

-Ten-_era Kid con algo en la mano_

-que...que es?-_era un libro de un escritor llamado Edgar...Allan...Poe? creo que ese era el nombre, el libro tenía con letras raras "El cuervo"_

\- es un libro que me gusta mucho, te lo regalo, es un agradecimiento por lo del gato-_desviaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba_

-gracias Kid-_sonreí muy levemente, me costó un poco de trabajo pero pss creo que me salió_

-mira, la lluvia está cesando, vamos a mi casa, queda mas cerca de aquí –_asentí, me pare de donde estaba sentada y fui con Kid, veníamos, otra vez, con ese silencio incomodo que no nos dejaba en paz, mientras miraba el libro que ahora era mío, además de "el cuervo" traía más lecturas, me dedicare el tiempo para leerlo_

-hey, Chrona, tengo hambre, desde que salimos de casa no me has dado nada, imbécil!-_Ragnarok por fin "salio de su escondite"_

-ah,si ten-_agarre uno de los dulces que tenía en mis bolsas del vestido y se lo di en la boca_

-aaaw, ves?, a veces puedes ser tierno-_dijo Kid con un poco de gracia, por lo cual, hizo que Ragnarok se enojara muchísimo_

-cállate rayitas, ya quisieras ser yo para estar dentro de Chrona no? Eso es lo que quieres-(N/A: por si no entendieron...SEXO x3)

-ahumsjumdt-_Kid se quedó mudo y rojo por lo que había dicho Ragnarok, hasta casi tropezaba mientras caminaba, pero no entendía que se referían con eso de estar adentro de mi _

-no...no entiendo...-_Ragnarok se echó a reír mientras Kid solo se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba_

-veraz, estúpida~, a lo que me refiero, estúpida~, es que Kid te quieres hacer cosas puercas como el puerco que es!-_Kid casi se cae muerto al oír eso_

-p-pero, e-el se b-baña todos los días ha-hasta huele bien-_Ragnarok se moría de la risa, Kid sonrío, al ver esto Ragnarok se enojó, no quería ver feliz a Kid...no entiendo por qué!_

-Mira Rayitas, si haces un movimiento raro me encargare de encerarte en un cuarto asimétrico para que mueras lentamente-_y dicho eso, Ragnarok se durmió de nuevo, note que ya habíamos llegado a la mansión, no me había dado cuenta por que íbamos por las banquetas para no mojarnos_

-l-lo siento Kid-

-agh, no es nada, bien, correré hacia la puerta, abriré lo más rápido que pueda y te hare una señal para que entres, de acuerdo?-

_Si, espléndido Kid, eres una mente maestra, por eso te amo, eso hubiera dicho si no fuera tan... Chrona_

-si, d-de acuerdo-_ alzo el pulgar y hizo lo planeado, me hizo la señal y corrí, lo que mis piernas dieron, pero a medio camino mi piernas se pasmaron y luego se durmieron, provocando que cayera al suelo, es a lo que le llaman ¿calambre?_

_Ragnarok salió molesto y gritando_

-idiota!, eso te pasa por correr como cabra desbocada, ¡levántate!, me estoy mojando!-_Kid corrió a mi auxilio, me cargo como los príncipes cargan a las pincesas-_hey imbécil! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Bájame ahora mismo!-

-¡¿quieres mojarte, he?!

_Corrió, como pudo, hasta la entrada y me dejo en un sofá de la sala, regreso a cerrar la puerta, cuando regreso conmigo me miro extraño_

-Chrona te sientes bien?- _cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada por cómo me había cargado hace un momento _

-ha-ha eso ...yo..-_de repente el anillo se cambió de verde claro a verde fuerte, este cambio lo notaron ambos, primero Raganrok y luego Kid _

-hey, imbécil, esa cosa cambio de color, entonces cambiaste de humor?-_al oír esto Kid se fijó más en mi dedo, y al ver que se fijaba yo tape el anillo para que no viera el color_

-t-tal vez si esta defectuoso-_dije con una sonrisa nerviosa_

-el color era verde fuerte! Yo lo vi!- _Dijo Ragnarok-_el hombre de antes dijo que era estar enamorado cierto?-

_Si estaba roja me puse todavía más de lo que ya estaba, Kid igual se puso así como yo, Ragnarok solo reía a carcajadas_

-n-no R-Ragnarok v-viste ma-mal...-_comencé a tartamudear más de lo normal _

-pfff yo lo vi perfectamente-_ se cruzó de brazos_

_Cuando me di cuenta, Kid y yo estábamos empapados de agua, yo por mi caída libre y el por ir a auxiliarme_

_-_l-lo siento Kid, por mi te mojaste-

-no te preocupes, además no fue tu culpa, por cierto, que te paso?

-c-cuando corrí se m-me paralizaron las piernas-

-aaaah... ya entiendo-

-y-yo no...-

-como Ragnarok es prácticamente tú y comió, o mejor dicho comieron, por correr tanto se les paralizaron las piernas, es como cuando comes y nadas, por tanto movimiento te dan calambre-_tomo pose de "sabelotodo" pero no me molesto, aunque a Ragnarok si_

-ah! Ósea, nos echas la culpa a nosotros!-_de repente empezó a acariciar mi cabeza como si fuera un gato-_nosotros que fuimos víctimas de nos culpas y te pones tan egoísta-_hasta fingió que lloraba, pero eran lagrimas falsas_

-que dramático eres Ragnarok- _contesto Kid en tono raro, Ragnarok se enojó tanto que decido vengarse...conmigo de por medio_

-¡¿yo?! Dramático?! Pero mira quien habla! El más dramático del mundo, por cosas asimétricas te pones como nena¿ que pasa si te desacomodo tus ropitas he?!-_tomo mis manos y comenzó a toquetearlo por el pecho, yo solo cerré los ojos – _y te desacomodo tu cabello heee?!-_me lanzo, o mejor dicho nos lanzamos encima de el, quedando o sentada sobre el y el acostado debajo de...de mí, de lejos parecía algo malo, muy muy malo, comenzó a revolverle el cabello, y a toquetearlo por ahí, el solo trataba de luchar contra mi o mejor dicho contra Ragnarok_

_De repente deje de tener el control de mi cuerpo y Ragnarok se apodero de el, y al parecer Kid se dio cuenta de eso, ya que mis ojos se volvieron profundos. Ragnarok apretó las muñecas de Kid y las puso alado de su cabeza todavía agarrándolas, parecía una acosadora, parecía q-que l-lo quería v-v-violar. Volví a tomar el control de mi cuerpo y prácticamente salí corriendo del sofá y choque contra una pared del otro extremo de la sala_

-Chrona!, déjame tu cuerpo otra vez para seguir con mi operación! Ese maldito no volverá a decirme... -

-RAGNAROK!Ya cállate!-_ahora perdí el control de mi enojo, no podía soportar ser el juguete de alguien_

-C-Chrona, nunca me habías hablado así...heriste mis sentimientos-_se metió a mi cuerpo, Kid solo se quedó parado detrás de mi, con media camisa desabrochada y sin un zapato_

-K-Kid, lo...lo siento...-_no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de suceder, reamente estaba muy apenada, o muy...no se _

-Chrona...qui-quitate la ropa- (N/A: ewe hehehehe, loquillo...SEPSO)

-¡¿Qué?!-_¡¿qué?! Que no vamos muy rápido?_

-NO! No es lo que piensas! M-me refiero a que te vayas a bañar o si no te dará un resfriado-_ah, ah pensé que... en fin_

-ha-ha-ha si...yo...yo...no pensé e-e-en nada...pero...bañarme...aquí?-

-si, Liz y Patty no están-_tal vez no se lo adecuado pero me estoy muriendo de frio y ya es muy tarde _

-Y... van a regresar pronto?-_estaba un poco preocupada por ellas, no por que pasara algo malo_

-mm creo que si, se fueron a una fiesta y creo que volverán a las 12-_cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las 11:30 asi que...¿de qué me preocupo? De repente la conversación ya no era incomoda por la situación de hace un rato_

-NO! Chrona no se baña aquí! No cerca de tus sucias manos-_Ragnarok otra vez...¡¿Qué no se cansa?!_

-Bueno, si ella se enferma tu también lo harás-

-q-que?!-_Ragnarok se asustó de alguna manera-_aghh, me-mejor báñate Chrona, no quiero morir-

-e-enserio?-

-Hazlo de una vez antes de que cambie de opinión!-_y se fue...otra vez_

-b-bueno...-

-pues, ven te llevare-_se acercó y me tomo la mano, ¡¿Por qué me toma la mano?! N-no me molesta, solo que lo hace muy seguido_

-e-esto...-_subimos las escaleras y arriba parecía otra pequeña sala, luego entramos a un cuarto que parecía pequeño, había un lavabo pegado hacia la pared junto con un espejo otra puerta enfrente, dentro estaba una tina con el Logo de shinigami-sama_

-bien, ahí está la tina, mientras te bañas buscare algo de ropa, también saldré un rato a comprar algunas cosas, ok?-_y antes de que pudiera decir algo cerró la desvestí y deje mi ropa en el primer cuarto pequeño, abrí la llave del agua y me metí _

_La tina olía a Kid, y era obvio que toda la casa oliera a Kid, ya que era su casa, pero ese aroma era tan embriagador que asdfghjkl, siempre he disfrutado venir solo para oler a Kid,c-creo que me he vuelto una acosadora; de repente escuche el rechinido de una puerta, de la puerta del primer cuartito, s-será un asesino?,K-Kid está afuera y solo estoy yo, tome todo el aire que pude y me sumergí dentro de la tina para que el "asesino" no me viera_

_Oí que había dicho algo, pero por el agua no entendí muy bien, tal vez dijo "matare al primero que me encuentre" (_N/A: ingenua xDD)_, dios, no puedo aguantar más, oí que dijo otra vez algo, como una pregunta, mierda!, abrió la puerta, hay alado una navaja de barbero con la que Liz se depila, si soy lo suficiente rápida podría alcanzarla y ponérsela enfrente, si! Es un plan perfecto, conté hasta tres_

_Una, dos...(_N/A:YOLO XDD)

-tres!-_Salí del agua y sin fijarme en el "extraño" tome la navaja y se la puse enfrente_

-C-c-c-c-c-c-c...-_Kid? Bueno, no es tan grave, pero estaba rojo, por qué?_

-aah, e-eres tu Kid, pensé q-que e-eras un...-_al desviar la mirada para abajo encontré mis pies desnudos, y no solo eso, ¡YO estaba desnuda!_

_Me di la vuelta tapándome con mis manos y el salió gritando_

_-_¡NO VI NADA, NO VI NADA!_-(_N/A: "no vi nada"? si se quedó ahí paradote xDDDDD)

_Ragnarok salió y me golpeo en la cabeza_

-Imbécil!, cuando entro dijo que tenía la ropa que tienes que usar mientras!, como es que yo si lo oí y tú no!?-_ no se! No se cómo no lo oí _

_Tome la ropa y era una camisa de él y unos shorts de Patty, me lo puse y salí del baño, mire a ambos lados pero no había nadie, me aventure hacia cualquier habitación en busca de Kid para disculparme, me asome por una puerta entre abiertas y para mi sorpresa o desgracia, estaba ahí , sentado en la cama y con las manos en la cara, debe estar muy enojado, al abrir la puerta volteo a verme, estaba muy muy rojo, supongo que de ira_

-Kid... q-quería d-disculparme p-por l-lo de antes...-_antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, se levantó de la cama y me tomo de los hombros _

-Chrona tu eres la que debería perdonarme, no debí entrar sin tu permiso-_ su sonrojo fue bajando poco a poco, me quede viendo a sus ojos que quedaban a la misma altura que los míos (durante estos meses Kid había crecido demasiado como para rebasarme un poco), tal vez me digan acosadora, pero no puedo dejar de admirar esos ojos ámbar que nadie más tiene, pero estos me miran a mí, parece que estuviéramos vagando en nosotros; cuando menos me di cuenta, sentí su mano en mi mejilla y el comenzó a sonreír-_Chrona...¿puedes perdonarme?-

-K-Kid...-_lo abrase... ¡¿lo abrase?! f-fue involuntario...n-no? –_s-si tu m-me p-perdonas q-quedamos a m-mano ¿d-de acuerdo?-_me correspondió el abrazo y después acaricio mi cabeza_

-claro-_nos separamos y Kid miro al reloj-_bueno, en vista de que tu ropa no se seca y que ya es la 1 de la mañana...-_voltee a ver el reloj y efectivamente, ya eran la 1 de la mañana ¿es que tanto tiempo me he tardado?-_creo que deberías quedarte a dormir ,d-digo ya es tarde y...-

-e-esta bien...pero...d-donde dormiré?-

-mmm...podrías...bueno mi cama es grande...¡p-pero si no quieres e-está bien!-_amm, ahora no se lidiar con esto...es que, bueno claro que dormiría en su cama pero...¡n-no es que desconfíe del el! e-es que...t-tengo miedo de que Ragnarok haga una de sus "venganzas forzadas" en medio de la noche o que llegue a golpearlo mientras duermo..._

-¡Eres un puerco degenerado Rayitas!- _Ragnarok...otra vez-_¡Quieres meter a Chrona a la cama!-_¿meterme a la cama?_

-P-pero Ragnarok, Y-yo sola me puedo meter a-a la cama-_Ragnarok me miro enojado, Kid,bueno parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de algo, por que comenzó a desgarrar las paredes_

-¡no imbécil! Me refiero a que este otro imbécil quiere acostarse contigo!-

-Ragnarok, p-pero si eso es l-lo que v-vamos a ha-hacer, voy a d-dormir con e-el en s-su cama :3-

-¡si que eres tarada! Rayitas te la quiere meter!-

-M-meter que?-

-Agh! Me canse de esto!-_sin antes darme un golpe, Ragnarok definitivamente se durmió _

_-K-kid?- el estaba volteado de espaldas en una esquina, cuando volteo a verme...no tenia algo bueno_

_-mmm? Que pasa Chrona?-_

_-Kid! T-te s-sangra l-la nariz!-(N/A: :v pervertido? ¡¿Dónde?!)_

-dag! E-espera!-_ salio corriendo, supongo que al baño,una vez eso le paso a Soul cuando Black Star dijo algo sobre Maka y ella los golpeo ¿ acaso es malo que pase eso?-_b-bien...bueno vamos a mi cuarto-_ya se le había quirado la sangre, pero ¿Por qué le sangro? Eso es lo único que nunca entenderé._

_La mansión es tan grande que si no fuera por Kid ya me hubiera perdido, ni siquiera se por donde fuimos, solo recuerdo una vuelta en la esquina y llegamos a los abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar...ese aroma tan..tan...en verdad amo ese aroma_

-bueno, tomare mi ropa y me iré a cambiar al baño ¿si?-_pfff es enserio?! ¡¿Cuántos baños tiene?!_

-s-si...pero p-por f-favor no te tardes, m-me da un p-poco de miedo estar sola-_Kid sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza, después de que se fue me senté en la cama, realmente si era grande, no tanto como una matrimonial, pero si para que cupiéramos los dos _

_-_bueno Chrona ¿de que lado te quieres dormir?-

-s-supongo que del lado de la pared-

-bien, entonces vamos a dormir-_la pijama de Kid era un pantalón con máscaras de shinigami por todos lados y una camiseta gris_

-s-si-

_Una vez recostados, miramos el techo tratando de dormir_

-Chrona,¿crees que el dia fue lindo?

-¿p-para ti lo f-fue?

-si-_Kid sonrio ante esto_

_-_¿Por qué?

-porque...tu...-_se quedó callado, dejándome esperar por una respuesta_

-¿Kid?-_me levante un poco para verlo, pero el se había quedado profundamente dormido, aproveche la oportunidad de decirle algo en el oído_

-T-t-te amo Kid-_ me recosté viéndolo de frente, realmente es lindo mientras duerme, y asi viéndolo, me quede dormida_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Al siguiente día (~°-° )~.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Me desperté muy lentamente, no hubiera querido despertar ya que me sentía cómoda, pero alguien no estaba del todo cómodo_

-Chrona...no te muevas-_me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando por detrás a Kid y con las piernas enroscadas en su estómago, en realidad parecía un koala abrazando a un árbol, dejándolo en la orilla a punto de caerse-_trata de hacerte para atrás y no nos caeremos-_hice lo que dijo pero no podía ya que mis piernas se habían enroscado muy bien, y no podía zafarme de el_

-n-no p-puedo, m-mis piernas s-se atoraron- _cuando hice un movimiento brusco, cause que Kid y yo cayéramos a piso, no vi como paso por que cerré los ojos del miedo_

_-C-Chrona...-_ _cuando abrí los ojos caí en cuenta de que estábamos como en la posición de cuando Ragnarok se había apoderado de mí, solo que esta vez yo estaba debajo de el –_Chrona e-estas bien?-

-s-si-_estaba completamente roja de la cara, verlo así, s-sobre mi..._

-b-bien...tratare de moverme y...-_en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, era Liz y Patty_

_Se quedó un momento petrificada, viéndonos..._

_-_Kid...que mierda estás haciendo?-

-kyajajaja, Kid intenta violar a Chrona!~-_Patty nos señalo_

-¡Patty!-_dijimos Kid y yo al unísono_

-Kid...ya bájate de Chrona-_en ese momento se quitó de encima y me ayudo a pararme_-Kid, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto como para que hagas eso?

-Liz, fue un accidente ¬ ¬ -

-enserio? ¿Chrona que fue lo que paso?-

-ah-ah, e-es que...-_desvié la vista a donde fuera -_y-yo estaba durmiendo p-pero e-estaba ab-abrazando a K-kid ...-_Liz se sorprendió al oír esto y Patty comenzó a reírse -_y-ycuando v-vi ya c-casi nos i-íbamos a caer y c-cuando t-trate de m-moverme nos caímos ¡p-pero f-fue mi culpa! E-el no hizo n-nada malo!-

_Liz bajo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro_

-bien, bien, bajen a desayunar-_Liz cerró la puerta dejando a Patty dentro con nosotros_

-heey!, Chrona-chan, después del desayuno juguemos con jirafas!~-_ l-la última vez que jugué con Patty terminamos mojándonos, fuimos al "pantano" que en realidad era la fuente del centro, técnicamente fue divertido, contando que las demás también se metieron a la fuente, aunque terminamos siendo regañadas. En fin, espero que sea igual de divertido pero no tan arriesgado_

-a-amm s-si P-Patty-_Patty se lanzo a abrazarme, al parecer Patty me tiene mucho afecto, como Maka, y al parecer esto le agrada a Kid_

-bueno~, los dejo para que sigan con lo suyo~-_L-lo nuestro?!-_Bye bye~-_cerro de un portazo y se pudo oir que iba saltando y cantando_

_Silencio incomodo, otra vez_

-mmm, bueno, te traeré tu ropa para que te cambies ¿sí?-

-s-si-_Kid sonrio y se fue al baño numero 3 por mi ropa, le había puesto nombres a los baños ya que son demasiados para una casa_

_Mi única labor era vestirme y bajar a desayunar...pero ese olor no me dejaba, este olor emanaba de la ropa de Kid, de la cama de Kid, del armario e Kid, y obvio del mismo Kid_

_-HEEE? Chrona no pensaras robarte otra cosa o si?- Ragnarok había despertado , me empezó a ver con cara de sospechoso_

-n-no Ragnarok, no pienso robar nada-_Ragnarok cruzo los brazos y me siguió mirando raro, después de un rato se volvió a meter_

_Ya vestida, salí del cuarto de Kid, al salir estaba recargado en una pared de enfrente ¡¿lo habré hecho esperar tanto?!_

-hmm, Chrona, cada vez que te veo con ese vestido pienso que eres la más simétrica de todo el mundo_-¡¿e-eso fue un cumplido?!¡n-no se lidiar con eso!_

-G-gracias_-¡¿es enserio?! Solo un gracias?!, Kid sonrió y se metió a su cuarto_

_Baje a la cocina, ahí estaban Liz y Patty, Liz cocinado algo y Patty haciendo sobre la mesa muñequitos de papel_

-Ah! Chrona, por favor siéntate, en un momento estará el desayuno-_me senté en una de las cuatro sillas_ _del comedor, en seguida Patty se sentó a mi lado, tirando los muñequitos sobre la mesa_

-mira! Esta eres tu, este es Kid, esta One-chan, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star y yop~-_ Patty señalo a los muñequitos con sus respectivos nombres-_Ah! Y mira!, este es Ragnarok si fuera un chico-_ el Ragnarok de papel si se parecía a Ragnarok si uno se lo imagina bien, este tenía el pelo como Soul y como Kid, solo que con el pelo mas despeinado y negro completamente, también traía una camisa negra y un collarín con puas, en realidad si era muy el_

_Ragnarok salio al escuchar su nombre_

_-_JEJEJE creo que si Ragnarok fuera un humano sería muy lindo JEJEJE_-Ragnarok se sonrojo levemente y se voltéo al lado derecho_

-P-Patty eres una imbécil-_ comenzamos a reír, pero de repente se escuchó un grito desesperado de Kid _

-LIIIIIZ!-_se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras y muy rápido-_¡Liz, solo hay siete camisas!¡¿entiendes?! ¡siete!-_Kid se le puso enfrente a Liz, ella tenía cara de fastidiada_

-¡en primer lugar cálmate, yo no he hecho nada!, siempre que lavo tus malditas camisas las cuento y ayer estaban las ocho!-_por obviedad yo sabía que Liz estaba mintiendo, ya que si las hubiera contado solo hubiera encontrado solo siete _

-Kid!~ Yo tome una~-_HEEE?! Qué demonios haces Patty?_

_-_TUUU?!-_Kid y Liz gritaron, prácticamente los dos la querían ahorcar _

-Sip~ es que iba a lavar mi ropa y como One chan no estaba lave toda, pero tu camisa murió :3-_pero...esa camisa yo..._

_-Patty...porqueeeeeee!-Kid comenzó a rascarse la cabeza-_agh, no importa, al fin al cabo me iba a comprar otra-_Liz se quedó con la boca abierta que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al suelo_

_-_Por qué no le dices nada a ella!?-

-porque ella quiso hacer algo bueno, además, solo es una camisa-_en ese momento Liz se enojó muchísimo_

_-_¡MALDITO NIÑO!-

_**.-.-.-.-.- :v mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Soul y Maka.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Tsubaki pov (? .-.-.-.-.-**_

_Black Star y yo estábamos con Maka y Soul, ya que Maka quiso pasar un buen rato_

_Black Star y Soul estaban jugando cartas en el cuarto, mientras Maka y yo solo hablábamos_

-Maka-chan, gracias por invitarnos, me la estoy pasando bien, gracias-

-si,Tsubaki, puedes seguir viniendo cuando quieras...-_al parecer Maka no dejaba de observar a Soul, pero no de la manera que quisiéramos todos (N/A: ewe ni se emocionen) _

-Maka, pasa algo con Soul?-

-A-Ah!- es que le conté un secreto y tengo miedo de que le diga a Black Star –

-ooh, ya veo, se que esto sonara mal pero, no has pensado en amenazarlo?-

-¡T-Tsubaki!, no pensé que pensaras así-¡¿Qué_ se ha oído tan mal?!-_pero es una buena idea-_de pronto Soul se paró enfrente de mi_

-Hey, necesito hablarte un momento_-mm? Yo?-_ anda vamos- _esto...me hule mal_

_Salimos del apartamento y ya fuera Soul comenzó a hablar_

_-_tengo algo que decirte, ¡pero no le diga a nadie, y menos a Maka! (N/A: DDDD: oh por dios todos sabemos que es! ewe pero no es :3 juas juas_) va a decir que ama a Maka! Lo sabía Lo sabía Lo sabía!_

-si, puedes confiar en mi-

-b-bien, es que...- _aquí viene!- _Maka me conto que Chrona y Kid se aman pero ninguno lo dice! Y y yo me muero de ganas de molestarlo junto con Black Star pero no puedo, ya que si lo molesto sabrá que Maka me dijo y se molestara con ella, pero ella también lo quiere decir para cobrar la apuesta-

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-

-En fin, ya que lo solté me siento más cool, gracias, voy a volver, bye-_ Soul se fue y me dejo ahí parada, no sé qué cara puse pero mi quijada estaba totalmente abierta, a pesar de que no era lo que esperaba...¡por dios!, esos dos se lo tenían muy escondido, pero ahora me siento como Soul, quisiera gritarlo e ir con Chrona y hacer que me cuente todo, pero lo único que resta es esperar a que alguno de los dos lo digan...o a que alguien se entere_

_**/._./ y tachaaaan :v aqui se acaba un sensual(? Capitulo, uwu oh oh quería informarles que puede que tarde un poco en subir el próximo, ya que alguien saco 6 en dos materias TuT , asi que tratare de apurarme para que pueda terminar esta semana antes del jueves, u_u y si no correré en círculos **_

_**:v eeeeeeen fin, uwu una vez mas gracias a todos (:v dos personas) ewe bueno bueno a las dos pechochas que siguen esta historia sensual :3 muchisisisisisimas gracias**_

_**:v/ hasta el próximo capitulo (espero pronto) Bye~ bye~**_


	4. Chocolatee OwO

**/._./ he llegado del mas alla para buscar mi venganza~ uwu nah mentira**

**OwO ya son tres seguidores! Uwu gracias a ustedes!**

**Kure-D , la pechochichima admin uwu**

**Spaghetti-chibi-sama **

**Spiky Hope**

**Kure-D: DD: see lo saque de otro fic TuT soy una plagiadora, w pero es que es tan asdfgh :v y sirvió para algo uwu no lo vuelvo a hacer**

**:v sin mas discursos ¡leean!**

_**.-.-.-.-.-Chrona POV (e_e si si todavía!).-.-.-.-.-**_

_La mañana paso rápido, me la pase jugando con Patty, fue como cuidar a una niña, por eso a veces me daba ansiedad jugar con ella, no se lidiar con niños pequeños, siempre lloran por todo y quieren que hagas lo que ellos quieren, pero Patty no se ve como esos niños, era como una niña de mi tamaño, por lo cual me daba aún más miedo, pero era agradable estar con ella._

_Jugábamos en una de las dos salas con jirafas, eran unas jirafas de papel con los lindos muñequitos de antes, no entendía mucho como jugar, ya que pues nunca jugué a esas cosas, Medusa me tenía "demasiado ocupada" como para jugar esas cosas, pero me hubiera encantado hacerlo antes_

-neee~, Chrona, yo si se lo que le paso a esa camisa~-_¡¿Qué?! Como...como es que lo sabe?!_

-C-como s-sabes?!-_ tenía miedo, angustia, vergüenza y más miedo...todo! _

-Por qué a veces entro al cuarto de Kid para revisar que no hayan monstros debajo de las camas~-_ha-hay monstruos debajo de las camas?! Ahora atengo más miedo del que ya tenía-_y ese día que viniste y te quedaste sola en su cuarto fui a revisar~ JEJE y vi cómo te apoderaste de su camisa y como la oliste~ KYAJAJAJAJA-_ al decir eso comenzó a reírse como loca, comenzó a darme más temor y vergüenza ¡¿se lo habrá contado a alguien?!_

-P-Patty. P-por favor no le digas a n-nadie y m-mucho menos a K-Kid, sino t-tendré q-que huir o-o no sé q-qué hare!-_sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho de lo rápido que estaba latiendo_

_-_Tranqui Chrona~ no le diré a nadie, guardare tu secreto, al fin, eso es lo que se supone que hacen las amigas no?~-_a-amigas?! Ella es mi amiga?! Sonreí de felicidad, aunque el temor no se iba, me hizo feliz el saber que Patty es mi amiga_

_-_g-gracias Patty!-_ Patty me sonrió y se me abalanzo para darme un abrazo, que por cierto casi me asfixio por su fuerza,cuando me solto bajamos a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, sobretodo Patty buscaba chocolate_

_-aaaaah!~ no encuentro chocolateee~-Patty parecía estar furiosa por no encontrar lo, decidi salir de la cocina, me daba miedo que se pusiera tan enojada, al salir me encontré con los ojos de Kid, muy cerca de el para ser exactos_

_-_l-lo siento!-_me di dos pasos hacia atrás, completamente sonrojada_

-tranquila, fue mi culpa-_sonrio ¡¿tenia que sonrreir?! Cuando sonríe siento que hay cosas en mi estomago ¡¿seran lombrices? No se como lidiar con lombrices..._

_De pronto se escucho un gran ruido en la cocina_

-ah? Chrona ¿Quién esta en la cocina?-

-P-Patty esta b-buscando chocolate-_Kid abrió los ojos como platos_

-¡¿chocolate?!-_de repente me tomo de los hombros, realmente parecía que estaba loco, me asusto un poco_

_-_s-si...¿p-por?-_me cargo de los hombros y me puso a un lado de la puerta, pocos segundos después de dejarme entro corriendo a la cocina, cuando me asome Kid le estaba gritando a Patty que tenia algo que escondia detrás de ella_

-donde esta?!-

-esta que?~-

-¡¿el chocolate?!-

-¡¿hay chocolate, donde?!-_Patty alzo la mano y la puso en su cabeza, como los marineros cuando ven algo a lo lejos, por mala suerte de Patty alzo la mano con la que escondía el chocolate. Kid miro el chocolate como los gatos que juegan con listones, m-me pareció lindo; Kid se lanzó hacia Patty, ella alzo el brazo tratando de hacer que Kid no alcanzara el chocolate, pero Patty se había olvidado que Kid ya había crecido un poco más, lo justo para rebasarnos a Patty y a mí, con solo alzar el brazo un poco, Kid tomo el chocolate y salio corriendo_

-Chrona detenlo!~-

-P-por que? S-solo es un chocolate...-_Patty se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro_

-JEJEJE, se pone mal con eso, es como cuando le das a una jirafa puntos cafés~-_e-eso...no tiene sentido-_pero tenemos que ir por el o si no One-chan o Shinigami-sama nos van a regañar~-_tomo mi mano y corrimos a no sé donde _

_Patty corrió a un tipo de patio trasero y Kid estaba arriba de un árbol tratando de abrir con desesperación el chocolate_

-Kid~! Baja oh tendré que usar el arma secreta~ JEJEJE-

-no me importa! Nada impedirá que coma este chocolate-

-tu lo pedistee~-_Patty me volteo a ver de manera extraña-_ Chrona-chan, ¿me harias el favor?~-_ señalaba arriba hacia Kid _

-q-que quieres que haga?-

-sube por el~ he intentado hacerlo yo pero nunca me hace caso~ parece un niño chiquito~ JEJEJE-

-p-pero, m-me da miedo subir, p-podría caer y estrellarme y...-_comencé a asustarme cada vez más, pero vi que Patty empezó a preocuparse enserio por Kid,supongo que...n-no tengo otra alternativa-_d-de acuerdo, p-pero ayúdame a subir-_ Patty sonrio con alivio_

_Subi a los hombros de Patty, luego me impulzo hacia arriba, cuando logre subir vi a Kid sentado en una rama tratando aun de abrir el chocolate; me acerque a gatas hasta donde el estaba, agarrando la rama con las uñas_

-K-kid...d-dame el chocolate-_extendí la mano para que me lo diera, no se ni como pero me aferre más a la rama, en verdad tengo mucho miedo _

-NO! Es miio!-_ apretó el chocolate en su pecho, en realidad si parecía un niño pequeño que peleaba por un dulce_

-v-vamos Kid, d-dámelo_-paso que más me temía la rama empezaba a crujir-_K-KID!-_el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi, comenzó a temblar y a querer bajar y dejar que Kid se volviera loco con el dulce, pero no sería capaz de dejarlo solo, pero si me quedaba ahí caería y no sabría lidiar con un brazo roto ¡no se lidiar con decisiones tan difíciles!_

_Se me ocurrió algo que me había enseñado Maka, lo hacía cuando Soul le quitaba sus cosas, du-dudo que funcione; comencé a acercarme, con el gran cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, más a Kid, cuando vio que me acercaba a quitarle el dulce empezó a seguir tratando de abrir el chocolate, la rama comenzaba a inclinarse mas y a crujir, debía hacer rápido lo que hace Maka _

_Llegue lo mas rápido que pude alado de Kid y puse mi plan en marcha_

-K-Kid, damelo, p-por favor...-_ le susurre al oído, al oir esto solto sorprendido el chocolate, dejándolo caer en manos de Patty_

-C-chorna...-_Kid volteo a verme sorprendido, teníamos la cara como tomates, eso me quito un poco de miedo, pero regreso al oir un crack, después de eso cerre fuertemente los ojos_

_Senti algo debajo de mi que se quejaba y al parecer no sentía el dolor de la caída, abri lentamente los ojos y vi a Kid debajo de mi, con unos pocos rasguños en la cara a causa de las ramas_

-K-kid! P-perdoname-

-No...te preocupes-_intento sonreir-_por mi actitud tan infantil caíste, por favor discúlpame-

-e-esta bien-_ de repente se oyo un portazo y vimos salir a Liz_

_-_Patty que es ese alboroto, uno no puede dormir en paz por que...-_de repente volteo a vernos sorprendida ¡que vergüenza!-_¡Chrona! ¡que rayos esta pasando!?-

-e-esto...e-esque-

-KYAJAJAJAJA CHRONA QUIERE VIOLAR A KID!-_no! Yo yo no quería hacer nada!_

-ne...necesito una explicación lógica-

_La tarde fue larga y llena de explicaciones, ¡enserio yo no quería hacerlo!, p-pero tengo que admitir que el pecho de Kid es ñana será el ultimo dia en que seremos equipo y tal vez después de esto no le vuelva a dirigir la palabra ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_**LLEGUE! UwU lo se lo se, se que me extrañaron...TuT bueno en fin, Kagari estuvo negociando, por que no saco dos 6! No pequeños no! Saque TRES 6 TuT pero aquí les dejo un capitulo corto UnU gomen :v pero alégrense! Que el final esta cerca! OwO que emoción! **_

_**:v hasta el siguiente cap!**_


	5. Black Star callate!

_**.-.-.-.-.-Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Abrí los ojos con pesadez, eran las 7:15, pero a que horrible hora me vengo a despertar, divise alado de mí la envoltura del problemático chocolate del ayer con un pequeño pedazo y una nota de Patty_

_Hoy sería el día en que tomaríamos las fotos en shibusen como acordamos Chrona y yo ayer, pero eso me hacía por alguna razón un poco triste, no quería que estos días de estar con ella acabaran, pero sigo sin entender porque_

_Baje a la cocina y me encontré con Liz, aún seguía con la ropa de dormir y un poco despeinada; al poco rato me encontraba tomando leche como ella, hasta entonces no cruzamos ni una mirada_

-entonces... ¿cuándo le vas a decir?-

-no lo sé, tal vez algún día de estos-

-ash, si fuera tú, lo haría entre hoy y mañana, ya que no creo que vuelva a pasar algo entre ustedes si no lo haces-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Que después de todo esto de la tarea de la foto, conociendo como es Chrona, talvez ni siquiera te vuelva a hablar, si de por sí, antes de esto ni te hablaba-_lo último lo dijo tan sencillamente tomando un sorbo de leche, y no podía negar que tenía razón, antes del taller nuestra última conversación fue de un rápido "Hola", no más_

-ohm, tienes razón, pero si se lo digo de seguro Maka estará con ella y se avergonzará-

-pues, llévatela a algún lugar, claro, no lejos de Maka y los demás, cualquiera sospecharía si te la llevas a "lo oscurito"-_¿es enserio?, me miró con otra sonrisa picara_

-Liz, yo no soy un pervertido como Soul o Black Star...-_al decirlo estallo de risa_

-JAJAJA enserio? ¿No eres un pervertido?-

-N-no...-_al decirlo desvié la mirada y me puse un POCO rojo, pero lo suficiente como para que Liz se tirara literalmente al piso a reír ¿acaso cree que miento?, me resigne y termine de un trago lo último que quedaba en el vaso para luego subir a arreglarme simétricamente_

_No pude dejar de pensarlo, Liz tenía mucha razón, no, no en que soy un pervertido, ¬¬ eso es mentira pura; tenía razón en que Chrona, tal vez después de esto, no vuelva a cruzar una palabra conmigo, entonces tengo que decírselo ya, pero sería arriesgar el todo por el todo, si ganaba ganaría una novia perfecta, pero si perdía perdería toda, o mejor dicho, la poca amistad que tenía con ella, en verdad tendría que pensármelo_

_Cuando baje las escaleras vi a Liz, aun con la ropa de dormir, sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista mientras Patty, bueno, Patty estaba ocupada haciendo cosas de Patty._

-Liz, Patty, ¿a qué hora nos vamos? Tengo una cita con Chrona y no quiero llegar tarde-_Las dos voltearon a verme extrañadas_

-¿cita?-_dijo Liz en tono de sorprendida pero a la vez burlona_

-KYAJAJAJ Kid y Chrona están saliendo!~_\- ¡que!? No! Que acabo de decir!? Rápido Kid! Piensa!_

_-_quise decir...-_mierda piensa!-_a mi cita... de trabajo! ¡Si! Puro trabajo duro!-_ Liz siguió viéndome con una mirada que decía: "a mí no me engañas"_

-en fin-_dijo abriendo la revista-_vete tú, nosotras estaremos haciendo unas cuantas cosas aquí-_se acomodó más en el sofá y luego volteó a verme-_anda, vete o llegaras tarde a tu "cita de trabajo"-_aggh! Es que nadie me cree?! Solo hacemos trabajo!_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Llegando al Shibusen /._./.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Al terminar de subir los escalones me encontré con Ox, se me ocurrió recurrir a él para que nos ayude a Chrona y a mí con lo del disco de presentación, ya que él sabe un poco más que todos sobre eso de las computadoras_

-Buenos días Ox-

-ah!, buenos días Shinigami-kun-_ agh, como odio que me llamen así-_¿Qué se te ofrece?

-bueno, quería pedir tu ayuda para algo sobre un disco, y como tú sabes mucho de eso quise recurrir a ti-_odio tener que elevar su ego solo para que me ayude_

-¡claro! Soy todo oído-

-bueno, veras, en mi taller nos dejaron un proyecto por parejas sobre tomar fotos y tenemos que entregarlas en un disco de presentación, y como tú eres un genio con esas cosas quería pedirte que lo hicieras por mí-_si claro, "genio"_

-¡claro que sí!, eso es una cosa fácil, solo necesito tu cámara y la de tu pareja, podrías entregármelas en la hora de salida, si gustas-

-por supuesto, muchas gracias!, hasta entonces!-_ me despedí de el con una mano, sinceramente me alegro que esta conversación acabara, realmente odio a ese sujeto_

_Al entrar al salón me encontré con Maka y Soul, pero el al verme entrar comenzó a reír por lo bajo y tapándose la boca ¿Qué tendrá ahora?_

-buenos días Maka, Soul-_ Maka sonrió mientras miraba con recelo a Soul, quien aumento un poco su risita_

-buenos días Kid-

-Sí, sí, Hola Rayitas-_Soul seguía riéndose, realmente está más raro de lo normal hoy, ¿Qué estará escondiendo?_

-amm, Kid, ¿hoy igual tendrás una cita con Chrona?-_al oír esto Soul abrió los ojos curioso_

-Si...-_Soul no aguanto más y comenzó a carcajear _

-heeey! Con que una cita he?!, pero que sorpresa que anden de tortolos!~JAJAJAJA-_Maka le dio uno de sus famosos Maka-CHOP a Soul, deteniendo sus risas ¿¡no entiende nadie que es una cita de trabajo!?_

-N-no le hagas caso Kid, oh! Mira, ya viene Chrona-_voltee a ver a donde Maka apuntaba y ahí se encontraba Chrona, caminando hacia mí, pude oír a Maka murmurándole algo a Soul, pero no le di importancia, solo me importaba ver a Chrona caminar hacia mí_

-B-Buenos días a-a todos-_aah! Pero que linda es ella! Con solo verla me pierdo ¡¿pero qué diablos digo?!_

-Buenos días Chrona!~͵¡pero que simétrica te ves te ves este día!-_mi tono de voz cambio drásticamente ¿qué te pasa Kid?_

_-_g-gracias Kid-_¡se sonrojo! __¡se sonrojo! Oh dios mío ¿por qué me torturas así? De no haber sido por mi cobardía ya la hubiera besado-_M-Maka? Por q-que se fueron p-para allá?- _agh había olvidado la existencia de ellos dos, ya que Maka y Soul dieron dos pasos hacia atrás al ver que Chrona y yo conversábamos, dejándonos técnicamente solos_

_-_Ustedes sigan hablando! Nosotros estamos bien aquí-_los dos soltaron una risita, lo entendería de Maka porque ella sabe sobre mis sentimientos, ¿pero Soul por que se reía?_

_-_K-Kid, ¿nos vamos a tomar las fotos?-

-si! Claro vamos ¿quisieran acompañarnos?

-no Kid, tu tranquilo, vete tu SOLO con Chrona~- _Maka! No puedes ser más discreta!?_

_-_bien, vamos Chrona- _la tome de la mano para ir a nuestro destino, pero Maka y Soul me hablaron ya lejos_

_-_Kid!, suerte con ESE asunto~-_Agh! Maka guarda silencio! Que no puedes ser más discreta enserio!?_

_-_Si...lo tendré en cuenta...-_trate de hacer de cuenta de que no oí nada y seguí caminado con Chrona_

_Por alguna extraña razón nos veían como si fuéramos bichos raros y murmuraban cada vez que nos veían pasar_

_-_K-Kid, p-podrías soltar m-mi mano? N-nos están viendo r-raro-_ohm, era por eso, ¡estúpida manía por tomarle su mano!_

_-_ah! Si claro, lo siento-_desgraciadamente tuve que soltar su mano-_bueno, las fotos son de...?-

-s-supongo que...p-podrían ser d-de l-lo que caracteriza el s-shibusen-

-entonces primero salgamos a tomarle foto a la parte de afuera-_ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces comencé a tomar todo el valor del mundo para decirle en un momento mis sentimientos, sería un buen momento, estaríamos afuera, solos, con un paisaje simétrico(hermoso paisaje, debería decir,hermoso), ¿qué podría salir mal?_

_Una vez afuera Chrona sacó su cámara y se preparaba para tomar la foto, mientras yo me preparaba para confesarme, tosí un par de veces para aclarar mi garganta, NADA puede salir mal_

_-_Chrona...yo...yo...-_es el momento! Es ahora! Es..._

-K-Kid, p-perdón q-que te interrumpa, p-pero creo q-que esto es importante para ti-

-¿qué es?-_señalo algo en los picos del shibusen, al principio no pude ver bien, pero luego vi un mono que gritaba, pero observe mejor..._

_-_¿¡Black Star!?-_Por que ahora!? Por qué el!?Ahora que intento decir algo importante pasa esto_

_El gritaba cosas que nadie podía oír, pero que importaba eso!... lo importante era lo asimétrico que hace esta construcción!_

_-_¡BAJA DE AHI MALDITO MONO!¡arruinas la belleza!-_ me ignoro y siguió gritando lo que fuera que gritara, y de pronto se oyó un gran CRAK-_¿¡otra vez lo rompiste!?-_ esta vez nadie me detendrá, sin importar que lo matare!_

_-_AAAAAH!-_bueno...al parecer ya se mató solo-_¡Tranquila gente! Su Ore-sama está bien!-

-maldito mono! ¿¡Que no entiendes que no debes de romperlo!?¡Acabas de romper su simetría y ahora esta arruinado!-

-Lo sé! Si YO siguiera ahí arriba esa cosa seria genial con mi genialidad, mmm que desdicha~-

-¡está claro que es una desgracia! ¡Te ordeno que...

-nah nah nah, ¿tu ordenarme? Al gran Ore-sama? ¡Nadie le ordena al gran Ore-sama!-

-Y-yo los dejo-_¿¡que!? No, Chrona no se puede ir!_

-Espera un poco-_me voltee al hablarle, estaba un poco asustada, o eso pude ver, regresando al otro asunto-_Black Star, no te cuesta nada, solo repáralo y ya-

-¡Claro que si me cuesta! Mi tiempo es muy valioso, tengo muuchas cosas que hacer, para eso están los demás-

-por favor, nadie más podría arreglarlo más que tu-

-Por qué solo Ore-sama podría arreglarlo?-_no quería llegar a esto, no hoy, no enfrente de ella_

-porque...porque tú eres grande y genial, porque tu casi eres un dios...-

-Está bien, está bien, tus suplicas han conmovido al gran Ore-sama, puedes ir en paz-_dijo llendose a reparar el bendito pico_

-Gra...cias...?-_al parecer hoy era el día de halagar a todas las personas que me hacen enojar, solo podría halagar a Chrona porque lo que le digo si lo creo , pero Ox?Black Star? ¿¡Quien sigue!? _

_-_K-Kid, amm a q-que más le t-tomamos foto?-

-Pues...solo se me ocurre que a algunos maestros-

-O-oh! P-podríamos tomarle foto a tu...bueno a Shini...tu pa...-

-Te refieres a mi padre?-

-s-si-

-amm, tienes razón, vamos- _ella siempre tiene razón! Es taan lista!_

_Nos dirigimos hacia Death room donde siempre se encontraba mi padre, al parecer Chrona se pone muy nerviosa cuando va a verlo, me pregunto por que_

_Al entrar se colocó detrás de mi como lo hacía con Maka, en cierta forma me halagaba que sintiera esa confianza para usarme como escudo humano_

_-_Hooolii~-

-B-buenos días-_dijo Chrona casi murmurando_

_-_Buenos días padre-

-Ohm? No había visto a Chrona!, bien ¿que se les ofrece?~-

-Queremos tomarte una foto, si no es molestia-

-o no! No es molestia! Claro tómenla, pero ¿porque a mí?-_comencé a preparar mi cámara, como Chrona vio que no le respondí a mi padre por estar concentrado, ella comenzó a explicarle_

_-_e-es porque u-usted es i-importante y r-representa a s-shibusen-_por fin! Pude enfocar la cámara para que sea totalmente simétrico!_

-oh!~me halagan~ pero entonces hay que tomarle una a Kid también~-

-¿y por qué a mí?-

-pues porque eres mi hijo-_y eso que tiene que ver?_

-e-estoy de a-acuerdo-_¿¡que!? Chrona en serio!?_

_-_agh...yo...-

-De echo también a Chrona!~-

-Y-y yo q-que h-hice para s-ser importante?-

-¡Pues ser la novia de mi hijo!~-_que!? No papá! Aun no lo es peor...agh ¡qué digo! _

_-_Y-y-yo no...-_no digas más padre! Por favor! Chrona estaba totalmente sonrojada (que lindo por cierto)y confundida_

_-_además se ven tan lindos juntoos~-_de acuerdo! Este es el momento de huir!_

_-_Gracias padre, ya nos vamos, gracias por la foto! Hasta luego!-_tuve que tomar a Chrona de la mano para llevarla prácticamente a rastras hacia afuera_

_-_Hasta luego tortolitos~! Aauw que lindo es el amor joven~-_si mi padre sigue diciendo estas cosas Chrona sabrá lo que todavía no debe saber_

_-_ha-hasta luego S-shinigami-sama!-_aaauw que linda! ¡Basta Kid!_

_.-.-.-.-.-__**a la hora de salida**__.-.-.-.-.-_

_Por fin! El día de escuela terminó, este día fue más difícil que otros_

_1.- por querer confesarme y no haberlo echo_

_2.- tuve que decirle a Ragnarok que era la persona más benévola y amable del mundo solo por haber notado que mi corbatín estaba ligeramente torcido hacia la derecha, haciéndolo repugnante._

_3.-Maka no dejaba de decirme indirectas para que ya le dijera a Chrona_

_Y en este momento vería a Oxford en la entrada del shibusen para darle el par de cámaras para que hiciera el disco ¡y lleva 3 minutos tarde!_

_-_Shinigami-kun! -_llegó corriendo, pero que irresponsable-_puedes darme las cámaras

-si claro-

-de acuerdo ¿quieres que ponga TODAS las imágenes en el disco ¿no es así?

-sí, todas por favor-

-¿TODAS?-

-si...-_que parte de "TODAS" no entiende?_

_-_Mmm, está bien, te las doy mañana mismo en la mañana-

-si, no hay problema! Muchas gracias!-

_Por fin! Bien, ahora solo me queda pensar como confesármele mañana a Chrona, tal vez hoy haya fallado, pero mañana no debe haber ni un error y ni una interrupción_

_Mañana..._

_**.-.-.-.-.-Mientras tanto, en casa de Tsubaki y Black Star.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Tsubaki POV.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Hoy había faltado a clases, no tenía cara para ver a Soul, ni a Maka y mucho menos a Kid y Chrona_

_Black Star ya debía haber llegado desde hace un rato, ¿por qué estará demorando?_

-Tsubaki, tu dios ha vuelto!-_ah! Ahí está, se acercó a la cocina donde yo preparaba la comida_

_-_¿dónde has estado? Te tardaste-

-agh, el gay de Rayitas me hizo construirle su estúpido adorno del edificio-

-Black Star, el no es gay-

-pff, claro que sí, ¿acaso lo has visto con alguna chica alguna vez? Aparte de sus armas-

-...solo te diré que no lo es-

-pues hasta que no tenga una prueba de lo contrario, lo creeré-

-No lo es!-

-A no!?-

-No!-

-¿¡por qué no!?-

-Por qué el ama a Chrona y ella a él y por ese simple echo no lo es, que él no lo quiera admitir es cosa suya, no porque sea gay!-

-...-_no! Que acabo de decir!? Soul me va a matar, no, Maka lo va a matar, no, peor, Kid va a matar a Maka_

_-_no, no Black Star, olvídalo, todo lo que dije es mentira!-_al parecer no me escucho, estaba en su mundo y de pronto esbozo una gran sonrisa_

_-_le has dado una gran información a tu dios...- _no...Esto va a acabar mal_

**Sha shegueeeee :v UwU ok no**

**Ohh mai ga p*to Black Star ewe en fiiin, este! Señoras y señores :D este es el penúltimo capitulo! UwU que emoshon que emoshon!**

**UwU oh oh por cierto, gracias a Hibari Lu, tu reviews hicieron que siguiera escribiendo, tal vez digan ewe nah eso está clicheado, pero es enserio! Cuando dejan review me pongo como niño salvaje en navidad UwU me dan ganas de gritar**

**UwU enserio, gracias Hibari Lu, ;D me gusta que te guste, y si te gusta ami me gusta ._.) si eso**

**Eeeeeeeeen fin~, estee... ah si ¡hasta el ultimo capi!~ bye bye~**

**.-.-.-.-.-SPOILEEEER QUE NO PARECE SPOILER PERO PRACTICAMENTE LO ES :3.-.-.-.-.-**

**ewe bueno...recuerdan "la foto secreta"? la que tomo Ragnarok?...:D fin del Spoiler xDD **

**Bye bye~**


	6. UwU Kiss

_**OwO señoras y señores! Niños y niñas! Bienvenidos al al final de esto que se llama la foto ¡lo más esperado del 2015!¡que primavera ni que ocho cuartos! ¡este es el final épico!¡lo que todos esperaban! ¡el final de la fotooo! *gritos incontrolables de...grillos***_

_**xDD ok se que a nadie le importa pero quería hacer un introducción muy épica y asi que esto salio :3**_

_**ewe eeen fiiin basta de finales épicos y vamos a leer OwO autógrafos al final por favor xD ok no nadie me quiere c:**_

_**sin más estupideces épicas :D al fic!**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Hoy, hoy será el día en que ella sepa de mis sentimientos..._

_Hoy, Hoy es el día en que recuerde toda mi vida por...ser asimétrico ¡que depresión!_

_-_Kid, no seas nena y ya vámonos, no puede ser que tengas miedo de confesarte-_decía Liz tratando de consolarme mientras me mecía en posición fetal en una esquina de mi cuarto _

-no es eso, ¡¿es que no has visto el día?! Es el día más horrible de todos, primero nublado, después sol y luego llueve ¡pero que horrible!¡de seguro todo saldrá mal!-

-JEJE el día anda de bipolar como Kid!~-

-exacto! El día es horrible como yo! No sé cómo pensé que Chrona me querría-

-haber Kid, esos son puro pretextos para no ir y portarte como hombre a decir lo que sientes!¡es que no entiendes que puede que Chrona te quiera!-

-¡Liz ella no me quiere, quien creería que soy atractivo, soy una escoria!-(N/A.:_°-°)/ yo! Yo creo que eres atractivo UwU ok no, lo siento)_

-Agh! Patty...ayudame!-_dijo Liz llamando a Patty mientras ella estaba tan campante por el dia, es que no entienden que nada puede animarme!?_

_-_Voy~-_ Patty se acerco a mi y se agacho a donde estaba, de repente cuando alze la cara vi un Patty psicópata- _haber maldito imbecil,vete parando y deja de portarte como una nena y se un hombre!_-¿¡espera que!?_

_-_asi se hace Patty!-_es verdad! No me rendire tan facil!Chrona va a ser mi novia y nadie me detendra! _

_-_Liz,Patty ¡vamonos o llegaremos tarde!-_me pare de un solo salto y corri a la pierta de mi hogar_

-siempre llegamos tarde pero bah!-

_.-.-.-.-(~°-°)~ llegando al Shibusen.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al llegar lo primero que hice fue buscar a Oxford, ya que la clase de Marie-sensei empezaria en unos minutos, aunque nosotrps fueramos los ultimos, solo habian 3 equipos en nuestro grupo (los demas se presentarian depues...o algo parecido) asi que necesito encontrarlo ya_

_-_¡Shinigami-kun!-_si! Es Oxford ¡gracias a dios que esta aqui!_

_-_¡Oxford!buenos dias ¿tienes el disco?-

-por su puesto! Ten, me costó trabajo convertir...-_no es por ser mal educado pero no me interesa eso, ni siquiera se de que esta hablando_

_-_bueno...entonses espero que no halla sido molestia-

-no!por supuesto que no! Todo sea por mi amigo!-

_-_s-si...gracias Oxford-

-Un placer!-_ahora solo a esperar a que llegue Marie-sensei_

_Al entrar al salon me sente en mi lugar como habitualmente lo hacia, bueno en realidad no, esta vez me sente al lado derecho de Chrona, a mi izquierda estaba Maka (vigilandome) y despues estaban Black Star y Soul cuchicheandose cosas, y en las gradas de abajo estaban Liz,Patty y Tsubaki._

_En realidad ya tenia resuelto eso de "declararme", lo haría a la hora de salida, todo sera perfecto._

_-_¡Buenos dias!-_por fin habia llegado Marie-sensei_

_Al entrar tenia en las manos un computador portatil y un proyector, supongo para exponer las fotos, tenía un aspecto cansado y estaba somnolienta, se veia que apenas podia mantenerse en pie_

_-_Hoy vamos a...a ¿a que?, ah ah si, hoy vamos a exponer las fotos de los chicos del taller de...de-_de pronto se quedo dormida ¿¡que le pasa a Marie sensei!?_

_-_¡Marie-sensei!-_grito Maka, al oirla desperto de golpe y siguio_

_-_ah si si! Perdon, ¿en que estaba?-

-en que iban a exponer fotos-

-ah si!...ah si?, bueno, vamos a exponer la fotos de los chicos del taller de fotografia!-_dijo levantando los brazos para luego caer rendida en la silla-_bien... los primeros son Kilik y Harvard, denme su disco por favor...-_Harvard bajo de las gradas para llegar al escritorio y darselo en la mano_

_-_ a qui tiene Marie-sensei...amm ¿Marie-sensei?-_al parecer, de nuevo se quedo dormida ¿que no habra dormido?_

-Marie-sensei despiete..-

-ah?ah! Perdon Harvard-_dijo rapido tomando el disco y poniendolo en la computadora mientras Harvard volvia a su asiento_

_-_agh...¿como diablos se pone esto? Ah ya, bien alguien me puede decir que representa esta foto?-_dios mio! Representa horror, pero mira que horrible foto tomaron! Mis pobres ojos se queman..._

_.-.-.-.-.- 20 minutos después de los dos equipos.-.-.-.-.-_

-Bien! Despues de ellos faltan...-_se pudo escuchar un quedo "genial, esto ya se va a acabar"-_ Kid y Chrona, por favor pasen su disco-_yo baje a entregarlo, cuando me acerque a ella vi que en sus ojos tenia grande ojeras, pobre, no debio haber dormido toda la noche._

_Regresando a mi asiento vi a Chrona nerviosa, y no entiendo el por qué, ella toma fotos muy llamativas e interesantes, estoy seguro de que todo estara bien, como jugueteaba con sus manos por los nervios, le tome la mano y le sonreí_

_De pronto la luces parpadearon_

-agh! Esta cosa atrae mucha electricidad...espero que no se vaya la luz, bien estas fotos que representan?-_dijo Marie-sensei sentandose en su silla y quedandose casi dormjda_

_-_representa la naturaleza y libertad, o eso me expresa a mi-_dijo Maka sin que le dieran la palabra_

_-_si, si bien-_dijo la profesora sin ver bien las fotos que pasaban hasta que encontro un "nuevo tema"-_bien y estas?-

-vaya...ese lugar no sabia que existia...son la mayoría lugares que están Death City pero no los reconozco-_dijo Maka un poco pensativa, y si, eso era lo que queriamos lograr, que nadie conociera estos lugares_

-al parecer si, yo tampoco los habia visto,agh! Esta cosa se esta trabando,listo,y estas que representan?-_de pronto Maka salto de su asiento, asustando a todos_

_-_representa el Shibusen!-_al parecer Maka y era lo que comúnmete llaman "cerebrito"_

-ohm, es verdad, bien y...-_dijo Marie-sensei parandose y tecleando en la maquina-_mierda,oohm,esta cosa esta defectuosa,oooohm_-dijo casi golpeando la maquina y casi cayendo dormida-_y...¿que representa esta foto?-_dijo ya dormida antes de que apareciera la foto ¿como? ¿habia una más?_

_La foto que aparecio en pantalla no era mas ni menos que la que Ragnarok habia tomado donde Chrona y yo casi nos besabamos,todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y un silencio nos envolvia, todos nos miraban hasta que algunos gritaron_

_-_¡REPRESENTA SU AMOR!-_gritaron burlones Soul y Black Star al unisono,mierda callense!_

_-_y-y-yo...-_antes de que Chrona pudiera decir algo mas la luces se apagaron, se olleron gritos de miedo y burlas hacia nosotros-_no se lidiar con esto!-_al decir, o mejor dicho, al gritar esto Chrona salio corriendo a los pasillos entre las burlas de los demas, tenia que remediar esto, todo es mi culpa_

_Salí corriendo tras ella apenas viendo por donde iba con la poca luz de los relámpagos, necesito disculparme con ella, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, si no se lo hubiera dejado a Oxford nada de esto estaría pasando..._

_.-.-.-.-.-Maka POV.-.-.-.-.-_

_-_Makaa-CHOP!-_se lo ganaron los tarados de Soul y Black Star, esta vez no se la perdonare-_Soul! ¿¡por que diablos le contaste a Black Star si yo te dije que no le dijeras a nadie!?-

-hey hey! Tranquila! Yo no le conte a Black Star, yo solo le dije a Tsubaki!-_que?! Tsubaki-chan!?_

_-_Tsubaki-chan!? Que hiciste!?-

-Y-yo...es que quise defender a Kid porque Black Star decía que era gay-

-Y LO ES!-_dijo el imbecil de Black Star_-nunca pense que a Kid le gustaran los chicos! Y menos como Chrona! COMO ES QUE NO SE ENAMORO DE MI SIENDO MAS ENCANTADOR QUE EL!?-_este si es tarado de nacimiento_

_-_IDIOTA!Chrona es una chica!-

-¿¡ENSERIO!? Oh! Por dios! Y mira que lo dude...-

-MAKA-CHOP!-_tarado! Si Chrona es toda una mujercita!-_Ahora no me importa tu estupidez, debemos encontrar a Chrona y a Kid!¡vamos!-

-¿Pero no hay que avisarle a Marie-sensei? Ademas esta muy oscuro y casi ni se ve nada, eso da miedo...-_dijo Liz abrazando a su hermana menor_

_-_Pues no creo que a Marie-sensei le importe, esta muy comoda durmiendo, en cuanto a la luz buscaremos unas lamparas en los cuartos de limpieza, ahora por favor vamonos!

-Uyy,Maka se quiere salir de la clase hee!? Esta tipa se está volviendo cool~-

-Callate Soul!-_ya me se las vera conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa, en este momento me importa más Chrona que este soplon!-_tendremos que buscar salon por salon, nos separaremos!

-Que?! Maka no! Por favor! Todo esta tan oscuro que ni siquiera alcanzo a ver mis zapatos! No nos separemos por favor!-_dijo Liz abrazandome_

_-_agh esta bien, pero avancemos rapido!Vamonos!-_todos (mis amigos) me siguieron hasta la puerta donde me detuve_

-¿que pasa Maka?-

-no se...a donde ir-

-genial nos tenia que pasar!-_dijo Liz abrazado mas fuerte a Patty_

_-_JEJE los gatos hacen oink oink KYAJAJA~-

-Por su puesto que no! Hasta el gran Ore-sama lo sabe!, los gatitos hacen beee~-

-¿¡Pueden callarse!?-_Agh Chrona, aguarda, intenta lodiar con esto..._

_.-.-.-.-.-Kid POV.-.-.-.-.-_

_Seguí a Chrona desde lejos, ya que corría muy rápido, se podía oír el eco de sus sollozos, pobre, yo...esto es mi culpa, es mas, si ni siquiera le hubiera dicho a Maka, ni Soul ni Black Star hubieran gritado eso, no estaria pasando esto_

_Al bajar las escaleras de un pasillo oí el cierre de una puerta, tal vez Chrona haya entrado a un salón_

_Bajé a buscar en cada salón perp no encontre nada, hasta toparme con la puerta que restaba, tal vez este dentro._

_Abrí la pueta con cuidado para que no rechinara, la cerre y al momento de voltear a ver el perimetro divise en la esquina un bulto pequeño y negro, de no haber sido por un relampago no me hubiese dado cuenta de que era ella, iba a agacharme a consolarla, pero me detuve al oír que murmuraba algo_

-n-no puedo entender por que m-me siento así, por pensar en e-el mi pecho me duele, quiero entenderlo ya, no aguanto este amor,este injusto sentir me entristese mas de lo que alegra,no se por será ¿¡por que si esta mal no se va!?, no quiero ronper mi corazon enamorado, tengo miedo de lo que pueda venir, el querete tanto no basta para mi, quisiera confesar este amor que es para Kid y nadie más...me pregunto si mi corazón dará respuestas...-_no me lo creo...mi emte comenzó a darme vueltas ¿en serio lo dijo? ¿¡Lo escuche o mi mente mente me jugo una broma!?Por dios, no me lo termino de creer ella..._

-Chrona...-

-K-Kid! Ha-hace cuanto estas parado ahí?_-_

_-_Lo suficiente-_me sente en frente de ella tomando su mano-_ahora dime de frente lo que sientes-_ella abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos y se ruborizó_

-Y-Yo...n-no lo se...muchos dicen que es amor p-pero a mí me duele el pecho, justo en el corazón-

-A mí igual me duele ahí, y estoy seguro que es amor- _tome su barbilla con delicadeza-_¿me darías el derecho de besarte?-_sé que es estúpido, pero nunca haría algo que ella no quisiera_

-E-es que...-

-¿No has besado a nadie?-

-N-no, nunca-_aaaauw que lindaaa~_

_-_auw, bueno, ...espero que te guste-_el momento que siempre he estado esperando llego, yo tampoco he besado a nadie, asi que espero que salga bien_

_Por fin, uní sus labios con los míos, dejándola confundida; pude lamer un poco de sus labios, al poco rato me tuve que separa de ella por la falta de oxigeno_

_-_Chrona?-_se quedó mirándome aún sorprendida y en estado de shock-_ sabes dulce como un chocolate

-q-que raro, s-siempre me considere salada-_amm, eso es algo que debo desmentir, a la mierda la cabellerosidad, esta vez la bese sin su permiso y esta vez explore su boca para saborear aún más ese sabor a chocolate dulce,separandome de ella vi como de nuevo se sonrojaba_

_-_No, definitivamente eres dulce-_dije sonriendole, ella un poco apenada me abrazó temblorosa_

_-_T-Te quiero...Kid-

-Yo igual te quiero Chrona-_ dije para de nuevo besarla, ahora mi manía ya no es tomarle la mano, ahora es besarla_

_De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Maka mojada y enojada_

_-_¡Chronaaaa!-_ dio un paso y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando,Chrona se separó de mí_

-M-Maka!-_nos paramos de un salto, pero seguiamos tomados de la mano_-e-es que yo...-

-Por fin sabes lidiar con esto ¿no?-_dijo Maka burlona y acercandose a nosotros-_no se vuelvan a escapar de clases he!?-_oh! Tengo que hablar seriamente con Maka, no podrá escapar de la que le tengo preparada _

-ah! Por cierto, Maka~ ¿por qué le dijiste a Soul si te dije que no le dijeras a nadie?-

-Je...es gracioso sabes, por que...tecnicamente yo no se lo dije, fue Blair la que le dijo...-

_Comenzaron a oirse pasos de alguien corriendo_

_-_¡El gran Ore-sama a llegado para rescatarlos!-

-hey viejo callate que si no.._-decia Soul, pero al entrar al aula se quedó congelado en el umbral-_K-Kid...-

-Aah Soul..._-soltando a Chrona me acerque a él y le puse una mano en el hombro-_Soul Soul Soul... ¿¡Por qué has gritado eso y por qué diantres le dijiste a Black Star!?

-¡Que yo no le he dicho!¿por que todos sospechan de mi? Si yo soy un angel, yo solo le dije a Tsubaki lo que Maka -_voltee a ver a Maka por haber mentido, hoy en dia puede confiar en nadie_

_Para su mala suerte Tsbaki iba entrando junto con Liz y Patty_

_-_Tsubaki!¿por que le dijiste a Black Star lo que te dijeron que no dijieras?-

-Lo siento Kid! Pero yo solo queria defenderte!-

-Agh, no se puede confiar en ti Maka,en fin, regresemos a clases-

-Espera Kid!_-dijo Maka demandante-_ya te hemos explicado demasiado, ahora tu explicanos ¿Por que besabas a Chrona cuando yo entre?-_eso se llama jugar sucio Maka Albarn!_

_-_Es que...-_no, basta de esconder esto-_ porque la amo-

_Todos me miraron confundidos, Chrona solo se sonrojo y sonrio por lo bajo_

-mira pero que extraña pareja vienen a formar estos mortales-_dijo Black Star a Tsubaki_

_-_aaauw que lindos~ por fin Kid es un hombrecito~ JeJe-_decia Patty muy feliz_

-bueno, mejor vamos a clases-

_Al salir a los pasillos, extraordinariamente a mi lado para darme , todos notaron eso y nos vieron burlones_

_-_heee! que ya son pareja?-_dijo Soul mas burlon que todos_

-No, pero pensaba pedirselo ahora, Chrona ¿quieres ser la simetria de mi vida?-

-Pfff, vaya forma de pedirlo hee~-_dijo susurrando Black Star_

_-_S-si-_dijo Chrona lanzandose a abrazarme, todos se enternecieron para luego decir "aauw"_

-que lindos!~-_dijo juntando las manos Maka_

-Ore-sama les da su bendicion!-_dijo Black Star levantando los pulgares_

_-_BESO~!BESO~!-_noooo Patty...de pronto todos comensaron a canturrear como Patty_

_Ya que no tenia opción me puse de frente a Chrona tomándola de los hombros, tanto ella como yo teníamos vergüenza de hacerlo_

-agh mierda bésense ya par de idiotas!-_de pronto una pequeña mano empujo mi cabeza contra la de Chrona, haciendo besarnos, estas manos eran de Ragnarok_

_Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, menos Ragnarok que tenía ahora los brazos cruzados_

_.-.-.-.-.-A la hora de salida.-.-.-.-_

_Al salir decidi "festejar" en privado mi gran logro, tome un pequeño chocolate en forma de gotita (N/A: :v un Kiss para ser exactos)y lo puse en mi boca, de pronto me pare en seco sorprendido_

-¿Que pasa Kid?-_pregunto Liz cuando vio que me detuve_

-que raro, este chocolate es tan dulce...como un beso-

_Desde ahora el comer un dulce tan simple como este es mas placentero de lo que ya era para padre dice que los Shinigamis se enamoran solo una vez, ahora espero que tenga razon,quiero que Chrona sea la unica mujer en mi vida, y que mi vida dure bastante junto a ella, casi como un Kiss..._

_**;D este es el fin! TuT aaaah que nostalgiaa**_

_**:v para los que no saben, Kiss es un chocolatito muy rico, su nombre es por que es dulce como los besos :3 aaauw que tiernooo~**_

_**TuT y bien? Que les parecio?bueno? Malo? Caca?Realmente shido?Que miercoles es esto?Mis ojos se queman?Quemenla antes de que deje crias? Es demasiado guay para sus ojos?Les dio diabetes? :3 vamos vamos diganlo!**_

_**UwU quiero agradecer a la academia...ok no ._.)**_

_**UwU quiero agradecer a **__**Kure-D**__** y **__**Hibari Lu **__**por apoyarme con sus sepsis reviews :3 las amoooooo, y tambien a **__**Spaghetti-chibi-sama**__** y **__**Spiky Hopepor**__** seguir esta historia ;3 **_

_**UwU) iguals a los que apenas ven esta historia sensualona**_

_**:v yyyy sha :3 aaaay que nistalgia TuT puse lagrimas,sangre y sudor para terminar esta historia**_

_**Heeeee! Pero aqui no se acaba el KxC ;3 siempre habrá mientras siga viva ._.) Espero...**_

_**;3 bye bye~ hasta otra sensualona historiaaaaa**_

_**¿Un review? Por su madrecita santaaa si? :3**_


End file.
